


Secrets: Year one

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slow build Nico di Angelo/ Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Nico Di Angelo has never been normal, but a wizard? don't be absurd! Join Nico as he discovers the life he had forgotten in a world of wizards and wizards. With the help of his friends Will Solace and Kat Williams (OC) as they investigate the strange things happening at Hogwarts. Slow build Solangelo. Originally posted by BetterNameToCome, we wrote all this together, but i will now be posting it.





	1. Chapter one

**Nico POV**

 

I was never a normal boy. I have always been different, whether it was because I was an Italian boy living amongst Americans, my inability to read properly or focus, or how I felt around certain boys, but I always had my sister.

 

I don't have Bianca anymore… She's dead and I couldn't help her. Why did I trust Percy? I should have gone on the quest myself, maybe if I had figured out my abilities sooner I could have saved her, but no I had to trust him because of how handsome he was with his sea green eyes and messy black hair; how he seemed so confident fighting the Manticore, like he could do anything…

 

My thoughts are interrupted by an owl flying through the motel window. Annabeth must have sent it. Percy told her! Of course he did, why would I think for a second he would keep what I am a secret? He probably couldn't wait to tell everyone what a freak I am.

 

I throw my dagger through the letter between the Owls claws.

 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell, making the ballistic owl fly away.

 

I sigh, and fall back onto the motel bed.

 

As a child of the god of riches you'd expect me to be rich, not living in a rundown motel that is probably even older than I am. Add my age to the list of reasons why I am no normal eleven year old boy.

 

I feel my eyelids getting heavier. No, I can't sleep. The nightmares won't leave me alone. Every time I try my mind is flooded with images of Bianca.

 

I pull myself off the bed, determined not to sleep, and begin practicing with my sword skills.

 

The Stygian iron of my sword seems to become even more impossibly dark as I use it to command the shadows to raise skeletons from the ground, they attack and I respond by slashing through them with my sword, before dodging another's attack and killing it from behind.

 

Once I had destroyed all the skeletons I feel unbelievably exhausted.

 

Before I can collapse I see an owl fly through the window carrying another letter.

 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yell, before using what's left of my energy to manipulate the shadows into sharp blades which rip through the letter.

 

I pass out almost instantly.

 

I wake up to yet another owl, sitting on my head. I scream and shake the bird off my head.

 

"GO AWAY!" I scream throwing my sword through one of the letter which was floating to the ground.

 

The bird gawks at me before zooming out of the window.

 

I scowl and throw all of my possessions into a small black backpack, along with the rest of the stuff I had "borrowed"

 

Annabeth knows where I am. I need to leave so that good for nothing daughter of Athena won't find me.

 

I know I shouldn't hate her. It's not her fault Bianca died on a quest to save her, or that Percy is obviously in love with her, but that doesn't mean I have to like her.

 

I huff, walking straight out of the motel, not sparing a glance at the shady man at the cash register.

 

"HEY KID! YOU FORGOT TO PAY!" He screams, but I ignore him.

 

I could shadow travel, but I don't feel quite up to it. The last time I tried I ended up in China, which I don't feel like reliving.

 

I scowl and start walking.

 

**One week later.**

 

_"BIANCA WAIT UP!" I yell as her black hair disappears around the corner._

_"It's not my fault you're so slow!" she yells from ahead of me, laughing._

_I chuckle and accidentally run straight into one of the soldiers._

_He glares at me coldly. "You're coming with me, you filthy scum."_

_"I-d-don-t k-know w-what you're t-t-talking about." I stutter, before trying to run away, but he grips my arm._

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about, faggot." He hisses._

_I struggle against his grip, but a cold laugh shocks me out of struggling._

_I turn to see Bianca's familiar face sneering at me._

_"I'm so glad you're leaving. You deserve it." Bianca hisses. "Do you have any idea how much I hate being around you? You sicken me."_

_"No! This isn't real." I remind myself._

_"Then why was I so happy to take the first opportunity to get away from you? To get rid of the horrible burden of being related to you." She says with a heartless smile._

_The soldier pulls me away screaming._

 

I wake up screaming, drenched in sweat.

 

It was just a dream, but that doesn't make it any less true. Was my childhood like that? Playing with Bianca and hiding from soldiers?

 

The door flies open to reveal the man who had offered to let me stay with him in the flat above his bar for the night "Nico? Are you alright?"

 

"Yea, it was just a dream. Sorry for waking you." I puff, trying to catch my breath.

 

"It's no problem. I was awake." He says, with a kind smile. "Do you need anything?"

 

"I'm fine." I say signalling for him to leave the room.

 

I look over to see an owl on the window, looking at me curiously.

 

I throw my shoe in its direction, and go outside for some fresh air.

 

I lean against the building, trying to push away my thoughts.

 

My dream was right. She took the first opportunity to get away from me.

 

There's a giant of a man walking towards me. He has shaggy dark hair and beard covering almost all of his face except his pitch black eyes, which in spite of their colour seem warm and comforting. This man was either a monster, or took way too many steroids.

 

"Get lost, It's closed. Find somewhere else to avoid your wife." I say cautiously, ready to attack.

 

He chuckles "Closes thing I have to a wife is me dog Fang."

 

Thick accent

 

"Sounds like a friendly dog." I say.

 

"Im not 'ere for the pub, boy." The man says.

 

I glare, waiting for him to make the first move.

 

"I'm here to talk to yeh bout Hogwarts, and why yeh haven't been returning yeh letters."

 

Wait what?

 

"What the hades name is Hogwarts?" I ask.

 

"Didn't yeh read yer letter? It explained it." He says, scratching his beard.

 

"Wait, you were the one sending letters via owls? I thought they were target practice!" I exclaim.

 

He looks taken aback "YEH HURT DA POOR OWLS!"

 

"NO! Just the letters! I have good aim." I shrug.

 

He mutters something that sounds like "Slytherin."

 

I give him a confused look "You going to explain what you risked owls lives to tell me, or just stand there?"

 

He huffs and hands me a letter.

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Di Angelo,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, Minvera McGonaall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

What in Tarterus? Is this some kind of joke?

"You're kidding right? Is this the Stolls? Sending a Troll to tell me that I'm a Wizard?"

 

"I'M NOT A TROLL. THANK YEH VERY MUCH! And this is very real." He bellows.

 

Maybe this is true. Demigods are real, so why not wizards?

 

"Prove it." I demand.

 

"I'm not suppos to be doin this, but fine." He says, taking out a pink umbrella and aiming it at my sword.

 

He exclaims something in another language and waves his umbrella, making my sword transform to an abnormally large daisy.

 

Oh gods, he's actually telling the truth.

 

"MY SWORD!" I scream.

 

"Yer too young for aye a weapon anyway." He says.

 

I glare at him.

 

"Hagrid! Is everything alright?" A scrawny boy around my age asks, crossing the road. He had dark hair and circular rimmed glasses, unfitting clothes and a British accent. He reminds me of Percy, somehow.

 

"Yeh Harry, just explaining our world to Nico ere." Hagrid replies.

 

"More like destroying my sword!" I exclaim, signalling to the flower in my hand.

 

Harry attempts to stifle to laugh.

 

Something about him gives me a sick feeling in my gut

 

"Well good luck harming deh poor owls now."

 

"You hurt the owls?!" Harry asks shocked.

 

"No! Just the letters." I huff, making Harry give me a weird look.

 

"Well aren't you meant to be explaining magic?" I ask Hagrid.

 

"Alrighty, Call me Hagrid. I'm Keeper O' keys at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizadry, and yer a Wizard, Nico." He explains.

 

Seriously? Could I be more of a freak?

 

"This is ridiculous." I mutter. Harry nods in agreement.

 

"We hadn't known about yeh til recently wen yeh and yer name appeared on our list. yer sister's name also appeared fer third year but it disappeared."

 

What does it mean third year? Had she attended before?

 

I look away "Don't expect her to be riding a broomstick any time soon."

 

Harry gives me an understanding look.

 

"Well I'm guessen yeh don't have any books so yer comin with us to Diagon Alley." Hagrid says, changing the topic.

 

I nod. "Will I be coming back?"

 

"O'course yah will. We wouldn't want'a take yeh from yer family." Hagrid says.

 

I grit my teeth at the mention of my family.

 

"I'll go." I agree. "But only if you change my sword back.

 

He reluctantly nods, and takes out his umbrella again, transforming the flower back into a sword.

 

I quickly run up to the room, throwing everything I own into the black bag.

 

I follow Hagrid and Harry away from the bar, towards a teddy bear lying in the middle of the road.

 

"We're going to buy books with a teddy bear?" I ask confused.

 

"That's a port key, that is." Hagrid says. "Put yer hand on it to teleport yourself back to England."

 

"Wait, England?" I ask surprised.

 

"Where did yah think we were from? Tennessee?" Hagrid replies, sarcastically.

 

It will make it easier to hide from Percy and Camp…

 

"Let's go then." I say, putting my hand on the Teddy bear. They do the same and I feel like there's a grappling hook in my nose, pulling me into the bear.


	2. Chapter two

**Nico POV**

You wouldn't expect landing headfirst onto concrete to be soft, but I guess nothing is ever predictable when it comes to magic.

 

"This way, boys." Hagrid says, leading us though the crowd, who didn't pay any attention to the scrawny boys and giant.

 

"Where are we going?" Harry asks, attempting to tame the porcupine he calls hair.

 

"Diagon Alley O'course. I doubt either of ye have 'eard of it." Hagrid replies.

 

"Dragon Alley?" I ask. Greek mythology I understand, but magic is just ridiculous.

 

"D-i-a-g-o-n alley. I would like me'self a dragon though." Hagrid corrects. "It where we're gonna get all yer school supplies."

 

"But Hagrid" Harry says shyly "I don't have any money."

 

"Neither." I agree. I hadn't thought about that. I suppose I could try to steal some.

 

"It'll be fine. Yer got a vault, Harry. I don't know 'bout yer Nico. Yer could be a muggle-born, but yeh would have already had all this explained to yer…." He answers, making Harry visibly relax and confusing me.

 

"This is it." Hagrid says, coming to a halt in front of a grubby looking bar. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

 

Apart from the people in odd robes and hats doing magic it doesn't appear to be anything special.

 

The low buzz of chatter stopped when we walk in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they wave and smile at him.

 

"The usual Hagrid?" The bartender asks.

 

Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." Hagrid says, clapping each of his hands on my and Harry's soldiers shoulder.

 

Everyone turns, gawking at Harry.

 

"Good Lord." The bartender mutters, peering at Harry and ignoring me. "Is this - can this be -?"

 

Before I can blink everyone gets gotten up and start hording around Harry. Why are they so interested in him?

 

It was almost a relief to be invisible to them. I've never stood out. I haven't been able to, someone might figure me out.

 

After twenty minutes of Harry shaking hands with people I'm bored out of my mind.

 

I turn to see a nervous looking man, shaking Harry's hand.

 

"Professor Quirrell!" exclaims Hagrid. "Harry, Nico, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

 

"P-P-Potter," stammers Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

 

"What do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asks him.

 

"D-Defense against the D-D-Dark Arts." muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that e-either of you'll n-need it, eh?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He says, looking terrified at the very thought.

 

Professor Quirrell was quickly pushed out of the way. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all.

 

Eventually, Hagrid manages to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, boys."

 

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'." Hagrid tells Harry.

 

"Why is he famous?" I ask, confused as to what the big deal is about Harry.

 

Harry looks down "There used to be this evil Wizard called Voldemort. He hasn't been seen since the night he killed my parents."

 

"Not to be rude, but I don't see how that would make you famous."

 

"Harry 'ere survived deh death curse, eh is de only one." Hagrid explains.

 

"Is Quirrell always that nervous?" Harry asks, obviously eager to change the topic.

 

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his owns subject now, where's me umbrella?" Hagrid explains, counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

 

"Three up... Two across." he muttered. "Right, stand back."

 

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

 

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid grins.

 

We stare in amazement, studying the scene in front of us.

 

"Gringotts." Hagrid explains. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -"Yeah, that's a goblin." Hagrid explains quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him.

 

The goblin bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 

Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there.

 

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." Hagrid says.

 

There goes the stealing money idea.

 

A pair of goblins bow them through the silver door to a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins are sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

 

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

 

We go over to the counter.

 

"Morning." Hagrid says to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter and possibly Nico Di Angelo's safes."

 

"You have their keys, Sir?"

 

"Not Nico's, but I Got Harry's here somewhere." Hagrid says, before emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of mouldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkles his nose.

 

"Got it." Hagrid says at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

 

"Potter's key seems to be in order." The goblin tells us, before turning to grumble at me "We could do a blood to see if he's inherited anything."

 

I agree and the Goblin takes out a piece of parchment, pouring some kind of potion on it. The goblin asks for my finger and I reluctantly agree. He pricks my finger and when my blood reaches the parchment it mixes with the potion to form the words Di Angelo Overseas Vault

 

"Very well, Mr Di Angelo. I shall get the spare key." He grumbles "try not to lose this one."

 

"Friendly aren't they?" I mutter.

 

Once the Goblin returned with my key Hagrid speaks again.

 

An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid says importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

 

The goblin reads the letter carefully. "Very well, "he says, before handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

 

Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed the goblin Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

 

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

 

"Can't tell yeh that." Hagrid says mysteriously "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my jobs worth ter tell yeh that."

 

After a nauseating ride to the mystery vault where Hagrid only took one small package, we reach Harry's vault, where Harry starts filling his pockets with as much gold as he could carry.

 

When we reach my vault, I see a good pile of gold and bronze, After I had filled my bag with several handfuls of gold, I follow the others back to the cart.

 

Hagrid leds us to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

 

"Listen, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

 

"Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asks when we arrive at the robes store. "Got the lot here, another young man's being fitted up just now, in fact."

 

I look over to the back of the shop to see a pointed face boy with blonde hair standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.

 

Madam Malkin stands Harry and I on stools on either side of him.

 

Another woman appears and throws long robes over my head before starting to pin them.

 

I resist the urge to throw her off of me. I hate people touching me.

 

"Hello." The pale boy says, studying us "Hogwarts, too?"

 

"Yes." Harry answers.

 

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." The boy says in a bored boy. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. "

 

I'm against judging someone right away as a rule but this boy strongly reminds me of some of the spoiled brats from Westover hall.

 

"Have either of you got your own broom?" the boy goes on.

 

"No." Harry answers.

 

"Play Quidditch at all?"

 

"No." Harry answers again, looking confused.

 

Maybe I should talk as well. But I don't know much about magic either, nor do I have any interest in talking to this boy.

 

"I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

 

"No." Harry says, looking a bit upset.

 

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

 

"I don't see how any house would be better than another." I say, since Harry is clearly embarrassed by not knowing.

 

I'm guessing the houses are like the cabins we have back at camp. Maybe I won't fit in anywhere just like at camp. I'll have to leave there too.

 

"Of course some houses are better." The boy snorts.

 

"Maybe if one of the houses is full of you and the rest of your snobbish family." I reply, making him turn purple.

 

"How dare you!" he screeches

 

Before I could say anything more the boy talks again "Is that freak with you?" He asks with a smug smile.

 

"That's Hagrid." Harry says nervously. "He works at Hogwarts."

 

"Ah yes, the half breed servant. Is he your father? Then again your both more freakishly small than giant like him."

 

"We're not related." Harry mutters, blushing.

 

"Who are your parents then? They were our kind weren't they" The boy asks, glaring at me.

 

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean." Harry answers.

 

The boy clearly calms down, obviously still assuming we're brothers.

 

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

 

But before I could argue with him even more, the witch doing Harry's robes says, "That's you done, my dear." and Harry, obviously not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hops down from the footstool.

 

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." the boy drawls, clearly unhappy to be stuck with just me.

 

"So your surname?" he asks again once Harry was gone.

 

"Di Angelo." I reply, still glaring at him.

 

The boy seems a little frightened of my glare, which almost makes me smirk.

 

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Weren't they an old Italian wizarding family?"

 

I can't remember anything about my family. Were we really wizards?

 

"That's you done too, dear." The witch who had been sewing my robes tells me.

 

"Thank you." I say, getting off the stool, not even saying goodbye to the blonde.

 

As I was attempting to eat my ice-cream (not wanting to waste something Hagrid was so nice to give me) I notice Harry being very quiet.

 

"What's up?" Hagrid asks him.

 

"Nothing." Harry lies.

 

After that Hagrid brought us to buy parchment and quills. Honestly I didn't even have to use a quill back in the 40's, this is just ridiculous.

 

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" Harry asks.

 

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know, not knowin' about Quidditch!"

 

"Don't make me feel worse." says Harry, before explaining what the boy said.

 

"Neither of yer are from muggle families. If he'd known who yeh were, Harry. He's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in along line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

 

Hagrid sounds right. Muggleborns would probably work a lot harder than people who have grown up with magic, not to mention they wouldn't have all the same prejudice.

 

"So what is Quidditch?" Harry asks.

 

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like-like soccer in the Muggle world, everyone follows Quidditch. It's played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules. "

 

"What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" I ask.

 

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but…"

 

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" Harry says gloomily.

 

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin." Hagrid says darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one. "

 

"That sounds like stereotyping." I say, remembering what the kids at camp say about children of Hades.

 

Hagrid looks thoughtful for a moment. "Yer haven't met em. I've been working at Hogwarts for years and Slytherin's have always been dark."

 

I grit my teeth. Hagrid's a nice guy, but that can't be true. "I doubt a quarter of the school are evil."

 

"You'll see when yeh get there." Hagrid says ending the conversation.

 

Next we went to a shop called Flourish and Blotts.

 

After II found my books I went straight to the history section, hoping to learn more about what role the gods play in this world.

 

After finding nothing, I gave up and made my way over to Harry who was curled up in the Curses and Counter-curses section.

 

Before I had reached Harry, a book flew towards my head, almost toppling me over.

 

I turn, ready to fight whoever attacked me to see a girl around my age looking a mix of embarrassment and trying to hold in her laughter.

 

She has porcelain white skin, long white-blonde hair, angular features and mischievous grey eyes.

 

"Sorry!" she squeaks, failing to hold in her laughter.

 

"Watch it." I hiss, scowling.

 

"Don't get your panties in a twist." She says, rolling her eyes

 

"Don't attack strangers." I reply, folding my arms.

 

"It was an accident. I'm new to this magic thing." She grumbles.

 

I notice she's wearing muggle clothes. Frayed black jeans, combat boots and a baggy maroon shirt with the words "Shhhh or the voice in my head will have to shout."

 

"Whatever." I grumble, storming towards Harry who Hagrid was attempting to drag away from his book.

 

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." Harry grumbles.

 

"Having the name Dudley sounds like punishment enough." I say, announcing my presence and making Harry chuckle.

 

"Not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances." says Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

 

They went to a few more shops, getting them caldrons and other ridiculous things I can't believe I actually need.

 

Once we left the apothecary Hagrid checksthe list again.

 

"Just yer wand left .A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present, Harry." Hagrid says, making Harry turn red.

 

"It's your birthday?" I ask.

 

"You don't have to…"Harry says, clearly embarrassed.

 

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at, an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." Hagrid says.

 

It's probably best I don't get one. Animals hate me.

 

Twenty minutes later Harry had an owl and we were on our way to get our wands.

 

"You can borrow her sometimes if you'd like. You'll family will probably want to hear from you" Harry tells me, looking a bit sad at the mention of family.

 

"I don't have a family." I say quietly.

 

Harry gives me an understanding look

 

The last shop is narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C.

 

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait.

 

"Good afternoon." A soft voice says.

 

An old man is standing in front of us, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "

 

"Hello." Harry says awkwardly.

 

Ah yes." says the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moves closer to Harry.

 

I'm glad he hasn't noticed me yet, I doubt particularly feel like having anyone that close to me.

 

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. "

 

"And that's where... "Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger."I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did It." he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." he trails off.

 

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

 

"It was, sir, yes." Ollivander says, turning his attention to Hagrid.

 

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" Mr. Ollivander says, suddenly stern.

 

"Er - yes, they did, yes." Says Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he adds brightly.

 

"But you don't use them?" Mr Ollivander says sharply.

 

"Oh, no, sit, " said Hagrid quickly. I notice he's gripping his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. "Hmmm." said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look, before turning to me.

 

"My my my, you I don't know." He says, studying me.

 

"My family was Italian." I say quickly.

 

I notice Harry smiling a little, muttering "explains the accent."

 

"Hmm." Olivander murmurs suspiciously.

 

"Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see. "He says, returning his attention to Harry, starting to do different tests, measuring him.

 

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Ollivander explains, measuring Harry's nostrils.

 

"That will do." he says, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter." He says before retrieving a wand for Harry.

 

"Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave. "Harry only waved it around for a few seconds before Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

 

If Harry's having such trouble finding one what about me? I'm not even entirely human, what if none of them work? What if the school just mistook my demigod abilities for magic?

 

This happened several times before Harry finally found one that suited him.

 

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... How curious... How very curious... "He puts Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... Curious.

 

"Sorry. Harry says, "But what's curious?"

 

Mr. Ollivander fixes Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar. Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

 

Harry visibly shivers.

"Your turn. What was your name again?" Oliivander asks me.

 

"Nico Di Angelo." I answer, making his eyes light up.

 

"Ah."

 

"Ah, I only ever served one Di Angelo, a Miss Bianca Di Angelo in 1931 quite a peculiar wand I must say…" he trails off. "And I met her mother Maria Di Angelo ninety years ago. Winner of the Twiwizard tournament I believe, needed her wand fixed after a dragon almost burnt it to a crisp…" He remembers dreamily.

 

Bianca was a witch? And Maria Di Angelo? He said she was Bianca's mother… my mother.

 

The reminder that I can't even remember my own mothers name is like a punch to the gut.

 

Before I could say anything else Oliivander speaks again. "Which is your wand arm?"

 

"Left." I answer.

 

He nods and starts measuring me like he did Harry. I resist the urge to stab him when he gets so close to me.

 

Once he eventually stops he brings me a long twisted looking stick.

 

"11 inches, oak, dragon heart-string, good for defence." He says, placing the wand in my hand before almost immediately removing it.

 

"No, no, no." he mutters, retrieving another wand.

 

"9 inches, unicorn hair, willow." He says with a look of uncertainty on his face.

 

I attempt to wave this one, breaking a vase.

 

"Won't do." He mutters, snatching it from my hand, making me feel put off.

 

Several wands later he returns with a long twisty black one with intricate carvings.

 

"Give it a wave." He says, nervously.

 

When I hold it a feeling of warmth surrounds me and green lights shoot out the end.

 

"What is this one?" Hagrid asks, clearly surprised he hadn't announced it.

 

"13 inches, dementor cloak core and wood from a whomping willow apparently from Persephone herself's garden." He announces, looking proud of himself.

 

Of course my wood would be from my horror of a step-mother's garden.

 

"You didn't mention those ingredients earlier." Harry says, looking confused.

 

"They're very rare." He says, putting my new wand back in the box and wrapping it as he had done with harry.

 

I give him the seven galleons and leave.

 

We're all very quiet as we leave Diagon Alley and make our way to dinner.

 

Hagrid offered to buy us both burgers as apparently we're both far too skinny.

 

"Yer alright? Yer both very quiet, "said Hagrid.

 

"It's nothing… just that everyone thinks I'm special. "Harry answers. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... But I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry – I mean, the night my parents died. "

 

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."

 

After he dropped Harry off Hagrid brings me back to America by pork-key. "Will yer be alrigh getting ter the train?"

 

I nod. I'll just have to shadow travel. "I have some muggle money for a plane ticket." I lie.

 

"Don't be afraid to contact me, just find an owl." He says with a kind smile. "Be nice to them though."

 

I almost smile.

 

Once Hagrid's gone I shadow travel to the underworld to leave my bags in my room, avoiding being noticed by father. If he found me it would be… well hell.


	3. Chapter Three

**Nico POV**

Why am I voluntarily attending a mortal school that requires a majority of my time in the presence of mortals? I ask myself for what feels like the hundredth as my cells begin to melt into shadows.

 _Kings Cross Station London_. I focus on the words, attempting to imagine the havoc of the station. Children running between platforms, playing on their trolleys as their parents attempt to control them while impatiently waiting for their trains.

Then I remember I have nowhere else to go.

My body crashes down on the hard pavement, my bones aching from the strain of deforming, my bags scattered around me.

Before I could attempt to tear myself from the ground, something crashes into me, pushing me back onto the ground.

The person quickly pulls themselves off of me, squeaking out “I’m so sorry!”

Though I am wholeheartedly prepared to make them sorry, I stop when I see him. He has bright messy golden hair, nicely tan skin with a splash of freckles across his nose, sky-blue eyes and is wearing flip flops, surfer shorts and a loose jacket. For some reason instead of finding his horrific level of brightness annoying, I blush.

“It’s fine.” I stutter, pulling myself from the ground and leaning against the wall in a futile attempt to gain my balance.

“No it’s not, I didn’t see you there. I’m not usually this oblivious, I promise.” He says with an equally red face.

“Why were you running anyway?” I ask, attempting to collect all of my bags off of the ground.

He looks at me for a second, before noticing the wand sticking out of my pocket. “The red head clones over there said to run into this wall to get to the train, but I think they may have been pranking me. They seemed like the type.” He rambles, nervously running his hand through his hair.

I pull out my ticket to see _platform 9 ¾_ clearly written.

“You go again then.” I tell him.

“But what if it actually is just a brick wall?” he squeaks. “The impact could give me a concussion which could lead to-“

“I don’t care.” I tell him. “Just run, if you do get a concussion consider it revenge for running into me.”

He pouts, before taking hold of his trolley and running directly into the wall, only to be swallowed whole.

I take a moment to compose myself before doing the same.

Suddenly I am surrounded by dozens of oddly dressed people crowded around a large red train, some of which carrying owl cages, one of the owls lets out a terrified whimper and attempts to hide into its wings as it passes me. I also note a couple people being followed by strange creatures with large bat like ears.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the blonde boy from the platform taking my hand. “COME ON! We’re going to be late.” And dragging me towards the train.

I shake off his hand, but for some reason I continue following him,

“I’m Will.” He tells me. “Isn’t this exciting? We’re going to a magic school. Magic.”

 “Nico.” I reply awkwardly. “And yeah I guess it’s alright.” I can’t help but relate to his excitement. I had been much the same when I first learned of gods. That experience was disappointing to say the least. 

“Alright? It’s freaking amazing! I’m American, what about you? You don’t sound very British.” He says excitedly.

“Because I’m not.” I say simply.

 “The compartments are looking pretty full, we should find one before they’re all gone.” He tells me.

He wants to sit with me? Why in Hades name would anyone want that?

Before I could say anything, he’s dragging me into one of the compartments. How does anyone have this much energy?

“Is there any room in here? Will asks the identical red head twins, who I assume are who he was talking to earlier.   
“No ickle firsties allowed!” They yell together. “But with our deepest apologies…” The twin of the left begins “we offer you some delicious sweets!” The other finishes, offering us some suspicious looking candy.

These twins mischievous expression remind me of the Stoll brothers.

“No thanks.” I say instantly, but Will agrees, taking a wrapped one and placing it in his jacket pocket.

“Thanks!” he says. By the time we had left the compartment it had exploded, causing a giant hole to appear in his jacket.

“HEY!” He screams, his eyes widening to comical proportions,

“Oh Fred, he should have put it in his mouth!” the right twins whimpers.

“I know, George. You haven’t changed your mind by any chance?” the left twin asks me.

“I think I’d like to keep my sense of taste, thanks.” I say sarcastically, before leaving the compartment after Will.

“Five seconds in the wizarding world and I’ve already ruined a jacket.” He chuckles.

“Use a repairing charm.” I shrug, without thinking.

“Good idea.” He grins. “Er how about this compartment then?”

I nod and follow him inside to see two kids sitting in the compartment.

One of them is a small girl already dressed in her uniform with a large cloud of dark brown frizz around her head with large front teeth and intelligent soft brown eyes.

“Oh hello.” She greets in a thick British accent with a slightly superior tone “I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger, and you are?”

“Will Solace.” Will greets kindly. “Is it alright if we sit here?”

“You’re welcome to.” A small blonde boy nursing a toad answers nervously. “I’m Neville Longbottom.”

“Thank you.” I answer simply, taking a seat by his side. “Nico di Angelo.” I reluctantly tell them.   
“Di Angelo?” Hermione questions. “Are you aware that means-“

“Yes and don’t you dare tell them.” I growl.

She visibly deflates.   
“Wait what does it mean?” Will asks, grinning slightly.

I attempt to silence him with a glare, but his grin only grows.

“Any idea what house you are going to be in?” Neville asks us.

“Hmm I’m not sure.” Hermione answers, tilting her head to the side in deep thought. ‘From what I’ve read Gryffindor seems like the best house, though Ravenclaw may also suit me.”

“Did anyone in your family go to Hogwarts?” Neville asks.

She shakes her head. “I’m the first one, my parents were ever so surprised.”

“You’re a muggleborn then?” Neville asks excitedly. “Amazing! What are muggles like?”

She looks thoughtful for a moment. “The style is quite different, and we don’t rely on magic therefore have had to find other ways to do tasks.”

“I agree.” Will says. “Then again I haven’t met many wizards yet.”

“You’re both muggleborns?” Neville asks, his eyes widening in excitement. “What about you Nico?”

“No.” I answer, wishing they had just ignored me.“I’m from an Italian magical family.” Or at least I think I am.

“I knew I heard an accent!” Will cheers.

“What house do you expect to be in?” I ask Neville, ignoring Will.

He seems to shrink in his seat. “I want to be a Gryffindor like my parents, but I’m the furthest thing from brave. I guess Hufflepuff would be alright.”

Do people really care about their houses that much? It’s just a school house.

Neville is silent for a moment, looking thoughtfully out the window.

“Which houses are you hoping to be in?” Hermione asks us.

“I’m not sure.” Will tells her. “From what I read they all have good qualities, though there are definitely some bad stereotypes of the houses.”

Hermione nods in understanding. “Perhaps you’ll be a Ravenclaw.”

“Maybe.” He shrugs. “Nico?”

“I don’t care.” I say in a monotone voice. I probably won’t long enough for it to matter, I never do.

Neville breaks out of his trance to give me a horrified look. “What if you end up in Slytherin?”

I raise my eyebrows. “Then I’ll be a Slytherin.”

Before anyone could question me further, Neville lets out a confused shriek, looking around frantically “Where did Trevor go?”

We all look through our bags and under the chairs for the toad to no avail.

“I-I should check the other compartments.” Neville stutters, looking frightened.

“We’ll help you search.” Hermione offers.

“Of course.” Will agrees, giving me an expectant look.

I groan. There goes my hope of taking a nap. I had been travelling on and off for a few days now to get here and I am utterly exhausted.

“Let’s just go.” I grumble, storming out of the compartment.

After checking several compartments for the toad, I am considering going back to the compartment and collapsing.

“Have you seen a toad?” I ask in a monotone voice, standing at the door of another compartment.

“Nico?” a familiar messy black haired boy asks cheerfully.

“Hello Harry.” I greet in a bored tone. “Toad?”

“We haven’t seen the bloody toad.” The red head boy across from him answers gruffly. “Granger already asked.

I nod, moving to leave.

“Wait Nico, can you stay for a moment?” Harry asks me.

I sigh. Harry is nice. Too nice to be my friend.

“I suppose.” I sigh, sitting at the edge of the seat.

“This is Ron Weasley.” Harry introduces.

Ron gives a weak wave, not seeming too happy with my presence. “Nico and I went to Diagon Alley together.”

“Why didn’t you go with your parents?” Ron asks.

I glare at him, making him swallow nervously.

“I don’t have parents.” I say in a monotone voice. “But what I do have is a toad to find.”

Ron blushes tomato red, stuttering out an apology.

I stand up, nodding to Harry as a goodbye and leave the compartment, feeling slightly guilty for being so rude.

When I get back to our compartment Hermione, Will and Neville are already back, but no toad.

“We couldn’t find him anywhere!” Neville exclaims.

“Did you try a summoning charm?” I ask, sitting back down.

His eyes widen. “That’s a brilliant idea! I’ll go ask a Prefect to help.” He then disappears once again.

I close my eyes, placing my feet on the table in hopes of getting some sleep.

Sadly the others don’t seem to get the message, instead deciding to talk about the amazing Harry Potter joining us this year. Hagrid wasn’t exaggerating.

 “Ah Longbottom! I didn’t know they let squibs into Hogwarts.” An annoyingly familiar pompous voice mocks.

“I-I-I’m n-not a squib, Malfoy!” Neville argues.

I reluctantly open my eyes to see Neville glaring at the blonde boy from Diagon Alley in the doorway with a large body guard at each side.

“Of course you aren’t.” Malfoy tells him in a patronising voice, before turning to me. “Di Angelo, still disgracing your bloodline by associating with… undesirables?”

I raise an eyebrow. “And you’re still an asshole? I’m shocked.”

“You know each other?” Will asks, looking between us.

“Tragically.” I sigh.

“And you are?” Malfoy asks, looking at Will’s muggle clothes with disgust.

“Will Solace.” Will seemingly reluctantly answers.

 “I’d be careful if I were you, Di Angelo.” Malfoy hisses, looking away from Will “If you don’t start understanding how things work around here you’ll end up just like the rest of the Di Angelo family. Dead and forgotten.”

Before I know what I’m doing I’ve stood up and punched Malfoy in his abnormally large nose.

His body guards lunge for me, but I quickly kick across their legs, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Suddenly they’ve run out of the compartment with a yell of “MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!” from Malfoy.

“I don’t usually condone violence.” Hermione says, attempting to keep the smirk off her face. “But he deserves it after what he said.”

Neville nods in agreement.

“Are you okay?” Will asks me.

“I’m fine.” I growl, once again attempting to take my nap.

_“Bianca…she didn’t make it.”_

I wake up with a start, earning concerned looks from the others.

“Chocolate frog?” Neville offers, holding out a packet.

“Thank you.” I say, taking it off his hand. I hadn’t eaten a proper meal in a couple days, I guess the hunger finally caught up with me.

“Are you alright?” Hermione asks me. “You look like you had a nightmare.”

“I’m fine.” I tell her, opening the packet only to have the frog leap out.

I easily catch it, ripping off It’s leg. Can’t wizards just have normal candy?

“Nice reflexes.” Will tells me.

“What’s this?” I ask, pulling out a card from the packaging.

“Don’t they have chocolate frogs over in Italy?” Neville asks.

I shake my head.

“Well each frog comes with a card of a famous witch or wizard. Everybody collects them.” He explains.

“Fascinating.” Hermione mutters under her breath.

“You can have it.” I say, handing mine to her. “I don’t’ like card games.”

“If you’re sure then thank you.” She replies, taking the card and scanning through the information.

“You should probably get changed. We’ll be arriving soon.” Will tells me.

I then notice they’re all in their Hogwarts robes. I nod, removing my robes from my bag and leaving to change.

 


	4. Chapter four

**Nico POV**

I hold my head at an angle, wracking the side of it in a futile attempt to dislodge the water from my ear.

 

The other students who had the horrible luck of end up in the same boat as me seem to be having even worse luck drying themselves off. Will oddly resembles a soggy kitten with his pouting expression and strangely luminescent blonde hair covering his eyes, which he to no luck attempts to blow out of his eyes.

 

Apparently Poseindon is not willing to look past me entering his realm, despite the other mortals on the boat. Let's just say the Giant squid almost had a very large and tasty dinner.

 

""The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid announces, leading us towards a stern women wearing dark green robes and a wide brimmed witch's hat, covering her tight black bun. Professor

 

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. "McGonagall replies, studying us like a hawk, raising a singular eyebrow at the state of myself, Will, the Pavarti twins and Draco Malfoy, who despite not being on our boat had also been tossed in, I suspect by the smirking blonde who had been on his boat.

 

With a quick wave of McGonagall's wand our robes and hair seem to instantly dry, the loose water left on our skin evaporating to nothing.

 

She then turned towards the large door, pulling them open to reveal a large entry hall.

 

While following after the Professor, I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway. Professor McGonagall leads us into empty chamber near the sound of chatter.

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall tells us, turning to survey our group. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

 

A thought suddenly occurs to me. What if I don't belong in any house? I didn't belong anywhere at Camp Half Blood. I was an outsider, I doubt that's changed.

 

"While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. "Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, on the rumpled robes and hair of those who had fallen in and on Ron's smudged nose.

 

"I shall return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall tells us. "Please wait quietly." With that she left the chamber, leaving us to frantically whisper between ourselves.

 

I sigh. I've only been here five seconds and I already regret coming here.

 

"How do you think they'll sort us?" Will whisper to me.

 

"I don't know nor care." I reply, nervously twisting my ring.

 

"Of course you care. The sorting decides how you're going to be spending the next seven years of your life, that is huge." He tells me.

 

I almost snort at the idea. How could one by a bunch of teachers in ridiculous hats define my life? I probably won't stay here a month, yet alone seven years. I probably won't even survive the next seven years.

 

"I don't give a fuck." I tell him plainly.

 

"Mannners!" he squeaks.

 

"I kindly must deny your advice and wish you inform you that the fucks I give have departed on broomsticks." I tell him in a mockingly polite tone. "Is that better?"

 

A few people around us let out amused chuckles.

 

Will just huffs, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

 

I felt a chill in my stomach, causing me to jump as if my sense had suddenly been turned on.

 

Suddenly several slightly transparent pearl-white forms drifted inside, talking amongst themselves.

 

With a few muttered curses I find myself moving towards the wall, wrapping the shadows around myself. What the Hades are spirits doing outside of the underworld?

 

To my relief none of the ghosts seem to notice me. Being recognised as the ghost king wouldn't be a very good first impression.

 

"Move along now." A voice in the doorway says sharply "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.

 

At the words of the strict professor, one by one the ghosts floated by one,

 

"Now, form a line and follow me" Professor McGonagall tells us.

 

Thankfully nobody notices me as I pull myself from the shadows, lining up behind a nervous red haired girl with a handsome dark skinned boy behind me.

 

We follow after the professor through the corridor and through a large set of door to reveal the Great Hall.

 

Everyone in the line lets out loud gasps when we see the stunning hall with architecture that would have Annabeth drooling, candles magically floating above the tables with gold shimmery plates. The most spectacular sight had to be the open ceiling, revealing the clear night sky.

 

"My Aunt mentioned the ceiling." The red haired girl whispers. "It's enchanted to look like the night sky."

 

We're lead up next to the Professors table where we stop, standing in a line to face the other students.

 

I nervously twist my ring, randomly diverting my gaze to avoid making any awkward eye contact with anyone.

 

Eventually I focus my attention on McGonagall placing a shabby old hat on a stool. What does a hat have to do with sorting us? If they expect me to pull a rabbit out of it then I will pull a baby hellhound out of the shadows and sick it on them. I am not a magician at a sixth birthday party.

 

The hat then twitches, before tearing itself so that it oddly resembles a mouth. The mouth then opened up and a loud voice filled the hall

 

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuff is are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

 

I groan. I would have rather wrestled a troll. Allowing some shabby hat to see into my mind? No thank you! I have far too much to hide.

 

You were right. A voice whispers in my ear. You won't belong in any of the houses, you're not brave, you're not just and loyal, you're not that intelligent and you're not cunning. You're probably not even a real wizard. I dismiss that thought, instead deciding to focus on the issue at hand.

 

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she explains, before beginning to call the names.

 

Student after student are calling, all nervously making their way towards the hat before placing it on their head. The hat usually called out a house fairly quickly, only with the occasional long period of thoughtful hums.

 

Hermione, the bushy haired girl from the train is sorted into Gryffindor as well as Neville. The proud grin on his face was almost enough to make me smile. Almost.

 

The blonde girl that had thrown a book at me in Diagon Alley, who I suspect is also the one who threw Malfoy in the lake is then called forward, storming towards the hat with a determined look in her steely grey eyes that reminded me far too much of Annabeth.

 

After almost a minute of thoughtful hums from the hat and exasperated sighs from the girl, the hat finally makes his decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

 

With a happy shrug the girl then skips towards the cheering table of yellow and black.

 

Next the first Pavarti twins are sent towards the table of blue and white. Her sister is then send towards Gryffindor, sending a sad look in her sister's direction.

 

I feel a pang in my chest remembering how Bianca decided to join the Hunters, separating us. I try to remind myself the situation is completely different but the memory is still there.

 

The red haired girl in front of me then joins the blonde girl in Hufflepuff.

 

"Di Angelo, Nico." McGonagall calls, making me freeze. If I had anything if my stomach I probably wouldn't anymore.

 

I force my suddenly heavy legs to walk towards the shabby hat, forcing myself to sit on the stool, anxiously awaiting the inevitable yells to get out, that I don't belong here.

 

I take a deep breath as the hat Is placed on my head, my eyes already scanning the hall for the darkest corners to escape through. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a man with a long silvery beard who I assume to be the headmaster, his eyes fixed on me with a curious expression.

 

 _"Ah what do we have here? I haven't sorted a demigod in quite some time."_ A voice rings in my ears.

 

I'm not the only one? I can't help but think, trying not to jump at the voice in my head.

 

 _"No, of course not."_ The voice replies. _"Hmm your mind truly is fascinating. So much potential, yet so much darkness."_

I grit my teeth. Just tell me a house already!

 

 _"You're definitely impatient enough to be a Slytherin, but you don't have a selfish bone in your body, or at least not when it comes to yourself. Cunning perhaps but you lack any ambition. You don't seem to care what happens to you, do you?"_ The hat tells me, his voice turning sad.

Get on with it!

 

_"Fine, not Slytherin then. You're definitely bright, but not quite a Ravenclaw and you're dyslexia and ADHD may get in the way."_

 

Is the commentary necessary?

 

 _"Touchy aren't you. My you have been through a lot for someone of your age."_ He comments.

 

"Technically I'm in my eighties so I think I've actually had very limited life experience." I add.

 

_"True, true. Entering the Labyrinth in hope of saving your sister was quite brave, but you've also allowed fear to rule your life."_

 

I grit my teeth. I don't have another choice.

 

_"It is understandable considering your past, but still. Quite honourable I must say, giving up getting your sister back and forgiving Percy, I see a lot of good in you, though you are sometimes blinded by your loyalty to those you love.”_

 

Thanks?

 

_"Anyway as I said before you're incredibly loyal and have a good sense of right and wrong, but not particularly friendly are you?"_

 

He's right, but I don't even need to be rude for people to think I'm a bad person though, they just assume it.

 

 _"You're right."_ He tells me in a soft tone. _"And you used to be quite friendly to everybody, honestly you practically had Hufflepuff written on your forehead."_ The hat chuckles.

 

Oh gods, what kind of sick world do I live in where I would be stuck in somewhere with the name Hufflepuff?

 

_"No need to be rude. Hufflepuff would do you good, you need more unconditionally kind people in your life that won't judge you."_

 

Unlikely…

 

Before I could argue more the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

 

The hall was silent, hundreds of wide eyes focused on me me, several jaws hitting the table.

 

"That kid in Hufflepuff?"

 

"Is the hat joking?"

 

"I LOST THE BET!"

 

"HA! Hand over your galleons!"

 

Finally the Hufflepuffs start cheering.

 

McGonagall removes the hat from my head, signalling for me to join the table in yellow.

 

Oh Hades, please tell me I don't have to wear that.

 

By the time I have sat down, everyone's eyes were still fixed on me.

 

Do I really stand out that much?

 

I look up to High Table where Hagrid was smiling at me, as well as Professor Quirrell the man from the Leaky Cauldron. In the centre's an old man with long silver hair and beard wearing peculiar robes, with eyes so twinkly I can see them from my seat.

 

"Hey you're that grumpy kid from the bookstore I almost killed?" The surprisingly violent blonde girl greets, playing with her hair.

 

"You couldn't kill me if you tried." I grumble.

 

"Fine, maimed. I'm Kat by the way." She tells me, putting out her hand to shake mine.

 

"Nico." I say ignoring her outstretched hand.

 

"I see you're embracing the Hufflepuff friendliness we're famous for." She replies.

 

"Please be quiet." One of the older Hufflepuffs tells us

 

"Zambini, Blaise." McGonagall calls and the boy that had been behind me makes his way to the hat, which quickly calls out. "SLYTHERIN!"

 

I look back to the sorting to see a small dark skinned girl whose hair seems to be cycling through the rainbow walking nervously towards the hat.

 

I notice a pink haired girl a few seats down muttering "Hufflepuff" over and over again in silent hope.

 

During the several minutes of waiting to be sorted the girl's hair seems to speed up. Eventually the hat yells out Ravenclaw, causing the girl to grin, her hair to pausing in a shade of dark blue, before skipping towards the Ravenclaw table. The pink haired girl seems to deflate.

 

"Don't worry, Tonks you can still talk to her." the handsome boy sitting across from her tells her.

 

"Don't encourage her. We don't need another Nymphadora running around." A blonde girl snorts kind heartedly.

 

I ignore the girls protests at the name, instead returning my attention to the magic hat.

 

After a few more people are sorted Malfoy is called. It had barely touched his head before calling out "SLYTHERIN!"

 

"That won't help with the evil stereotype." I mutter

 

"Solace, William."

 

Will (POV)

 

I make my way towards the hat, my hands shaking with nerves. I almost trip over my new robes, causing several people to chuckle and my face to heat up in embarrassment.

 

 _"A good mind."_ A voice tells me, once I had taken my seat.

 

I jump, almost falling off of the stool.

_"It's alright. Now where were we, ah yes you definitely have the intelligence for a Ravenclaw. Very kind as well, sometimes more than others deserve... You are ambitious, but far from cunning, so not Slytherin."_

 

 _"Very brave, though sometimes that is more pure stubbornness than anything."_ The hat mutters.

 

HEY!

 

 _"You would do well in Hufflepuff."_ The hat mutters thoughtfully.

 

Hufflepuff? That's the yellow one right? It is my favourite colour, and it would be nice to be with Nico…

 

_"Unconditionally kind and selfless with strong morals. You're quite loyal, especially towards your mother even if she does little to deserve it."_

 

Can we not talk about that?

 

 _"Alright then."_ The hat sighs _"Definitely a lot of loyalty and kindness in you, also quite hard working and honest…"_ The hat says thoughtfully.

 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat declares.

 

The hall erupts into half-hearted cheers, especially from the table of yellow and black, who I quickly make my way towards, taking a seat by Nico.

 

"Welcome to the Mallow puffs!" The blonde girl across from Nico greets.

 

"Oh Hades, If you're going to call us that all year I'm getting transferred." Nico mutters gloomily.

 

"You'd miss us too much." I tease, sitting next to him.

 

He glares at me.

 

I smile, hoping he's kidding. I'm not just annoying him am I?

 

"Blondie has a point." The girl says, grinning.

 

"You're even blonder than I am." I point out "I'm Will, by the way."

 

"No way, you're like a walking sun. " she argues, before adding. "I'm Kat."

 

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall calls, gaining everyone's attention.

 

A dark skinned boy with a bush of uncontrollable messy hair makes his way to the hat, nervously attempting to pat down his hair.

 

After several minutes of whispers from the crowd, Harry nervously tapping his foot the hat calls out "GRYFFINDOR!"

 

There's a loud cheer from the table of red and gold. The Weasley twins cheering "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

 

Even once Harry had taken his seat, all attention was focused on him, only to be dragged away when Professor McGonagall returns to the sorting.

 

Once the rest of the students had been sorted, Professor McGonagall removes the hat and stool from the hall before taking a seat up front next to Dumbledore.

 

The twinkly eyed man I recognise from the every flavour bean card as Headmaster Dumbledore gets to his feet. He beams at us, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could please him more than to see us all there.

 

"Welcome!" he exclaims. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sits back down.

 

I join everyone in cheering.

 

I laugh. None of my principles at muggle school had even been so… odd

 

"I'm started to understand why his eyes are so twinkly?" Kat whispers, causing me to laugh and Nico to roll his eyes.

 

When I divert my attention back to the table I notice that it is suddenly littered with more foods than I can name: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and a weird candy I've never seen before.

 

I begin filling my plate with a healthy mixture of meat, carbohydrates and vegetables, ensuring I get all of the necessary nutrients, before turning to see Nico's piled high with fries.

 

"THAT'S NOT HEALTHY!"I screech.

 

"No, but it is delicious." Nico argues, placing a single fry in his mouth

 

"There's no vegetables!" I argue.

 

"Technically potato is a vegetable."

 

"Even I'm being healthier than you." Kat tells him, stuffing her mouth with roast potatoes.

 

I turn his attention to her plate which is made up of roast potatoes, Yorkshire pudding and the strange lollies.

 

"Aren't either of you eating any meat?! And Yorkshire pudding is practically battered oil!" I sigh.

 

"I'm a vegetarian so hell no." Kat tells us, before drizzling more butter and salt on her potatoes."

 

"Well then at least have some peas and carrots." I sigh, filling her plate with vegetables, making her groan.

 

I notice Nico giving what I assume is his version of a smirk at her, before shoving more fries into his mouth.

 

"Don't be so happy, Nico." I tell him before filling his plate with vegies as well. "And since I doubt you're a vegetarian." I add before placing a few slices of roast beef onto his plate.

 

He groans and reluctantly starts eating, still glaring at me.

 

"Hello, I'm Susan Bones." The red head girl next to Kat tells us.

 

"I'm Katerina Williams, call me Kat." Kat says, eagerly shaking her hand.

 

"Justin Finch Fletchly" A boy with curly brown hair tells us.

 

"My name is Ernie Macmillian."

 

"Zacharias Smith."

 

"I'm Hannah Abbott."

 

"Will Solace." I greet cheerfully.

 

"Did you all grow up in the wizard world?" Justin asks.

 

"Nope." I say. "I'm a muggle-born."

 

'Same as Blondie here." Kat says, not waiting until she's finished eating one of candies.

 

I consider once again pointing out she's also blonde, but decide it's pointless.

 

Justin smiles. "My parents almost died of shock when the owl came."

 

"I almost died of happiness. One of the owls almost gouging my foster mother's eyes out helped."

 

We all look at her in horror, well all of us except Nico who laughs.

"Foster mother?" I ask, ignoring the violent image.

 

"Yep." She answers "Her names Miss Hannigan, or at least that's what I call her. Honestly I can't remember her real name."

 

Everyone bursts into laughter, especially the muggleborns.

 

"What does foster mother mean?" Hannah asks.

 

"Someone who takes care of you when you don't have parents." Kat explains, making Nico and Susan look down at their plates.

 

"I don't have any parents either." Susan tells us. "But I've always had my Aunt to take care of me."

 

Nico seems to become even more awkward at this. "My family was all magic." Nico says "But I'm not from England so I'm new to most of this as well."

 

"Was?" Hannah asks cautiously.

 

Nico gives her a warning look, but otherwise ignores the question. He instead chooses to awkwardly stir around his food with his fork.

 

'Well I was sure it was a prank when the owl came." I say, attempting to draw attention away from the clearly uncomfortable Nico.

 

"I told Miss Hannigan it was. Apparently I'm attending a boarding school for troubled orphans." Kat chuckles.

 

Once everyone had eaten as much as they could, the leftover food vanishes from the plates, leaving them once again sparkling clean. A moment later the desserts appear. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O and rice pudding.

 

I take an éclair and a tiny bit of rice pudding. Kat on the other hand thought it was necessary to eat large quantities of everything.

 

"That looks delicious." The fat silvery ghost wearing monk robes tells us, staring dreamily at Kat's plate.

 

"It is." She replies, shoving another spoonful into her mouth.

 

I notice Nico who had been already been quiet, sinking down into his chair.

 

"I don't believe I've introduced myself? They call me the Fat Friar!" He greets cheerfully, obviously not bothered by the name. "I'm Hufflepuff's resident ghost."

"Resident Ghost?" Nico asks, finally speaking up "Shouldn't you be in the underworld?" he asks, his voice gaining a frightening tone.

 

The Friar turns even whiter than I thought possible. "N-n-no your majesty, w-w-e h-have permission to be here. I swear!" He stutters.

 

Nico gives him a glare that even made me a little nervous. "I'm be sure to check that out" he tells him, before noticing the looks the rest of us are giving him. "I don't see why you're so scared though. I'm just another first year." He lies, unconvincingly.

 

Kat just raises her eyebrow, giving him a sceptical look.

 

"Anyway are you really going to eat all that?" Nico asks in an obvious attempt to change the topic.

 

I note that the Friar had fled almost as soon as Nico's attention left him.

 

Once everyone was finished eating (even Kat who looks like she's about to vomit) Dumbledore stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

 

"Ahern, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

 

A few people laughed, but most of the hall was silent.

 

"That's odd." A seventh year girl with pink spiky hair mutters. "He usually tells us why we're not allowed somewhere… I'll have to investigate." She adds with a mischievous smile.

 

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cries. I notice the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gives his wand a small flick, as if he is trying to get a fly off the end. A long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune." Dumbledore tells us, "and off we go!"

 

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot

 

I sing cheerfully (probably deafening Nico next to me)

 

Everybody finishes the song at different times. Finally, only the Weasley twins are left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducts our last few lines with his wand and when we have finished he's the one clapping the loudest.

 

"Ah, music." he sigh joyfully, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

 

I follow Nico and the other Hufflepuff's down the hall. Along the way several of the portraits smile at us, calling out welcomes. After only a couple minutes we stopped in front of a large pile of barrels.

 

"I GOT THIS!" The pink haired seventh year announces, almost tripping over the other students.

 

"Are you a Prefect?" I ask.

 

She laughs. "Nah, apparently I'm too troublesome. I'm Tonks by the way."

 

She starts tapping on the second barrel from the bottom in the middle of the second row.

 

"You just need to tap Helga Hufflepuff and VALA!" she explains, as the barrels disappear revealing an archway into a large cosy wooded round room with low ceilings. Everything in the room is warm earthy colours, with plants scattered all over, which seem to droop when Nico gets too close.

 

"Why aren't the prefects helping us?" Susan asks.

 

Tonks grins. "Because they're off making out." When everyone seemed confused she added, winking Hufflepuffs can be very friendly."

 

"NYMPHADORA!" One of the seniors screeched, making the pink haired girl glare.

 

"Boys to the ring, girls to the left, and as our head of house Ms Sprout would say…" Tonks began before she turned into a small little witch with short wavy grey hair. "I'd like to welcome you all to Hufflepuff! And the gardening club is always looking for new members!"

 

The first years were all silent, marvelling at her, wondering how she did it, and if they could too. The other years groaned.

 

"Show off." A handsome boy with dark hair and bright grey eyes chuckles.

 

"Something you would know all about, Diggory." Tonks replies, transforming back.

 

"What's the wifi password?" Kat asks.

 

"What's wifi?" Tonks asks innocently, making all the muggle-borns look petrified.

 

"You don't have wifi?" I squeak.

 

Tonks shakes her head, smirking.

 

The muggleborns start hyperventilating.

 

"What about the internet cable thing? Or Dial Up? Data?" Kat asks, looking terrified.

 

"I'M KIDDING!" Tonks laughs, making me sigh with relief. "I do know what it is, but we don't have any internet."

 

I feel myself pale. No internet?

 

The other muggle-raised first years look ready to faint.

 

"Anyway, off to your burrows, badgers!" she says, before skipping up the girls stairs.

 

"If you can't find me in the morning I climbed to the roof of one of the towers to find a signal and fell to my doom." Kat tells us with a serious expression, before following Tonks and the other girls upstairs.

 

Along with Justin Finch Fletchly, Ernie Macmilllion and Zacharias Smith we made our way down a wooded tunnel to a similar wooded room with five soft looking circular-beds spread around the room with different warm coloured bed spreads, small circular windows at the top of the walls and a roaring fireplace. All of our suitcases were at the ends of the beds along with our ties and the rest of the Hufflepuff uniform.

 

I jump onto the closest bed, almost being swallowed by it.

 

I turn to see Nico had found a bed in the darkest corner of the room and collapsed, without even bothering to change.


	5. Chapter Four

**Nico (POV)**

Sharing a dorm with four other boys is strange but oddly familiar. Back at Westover Hall I had nothing to hide. Apart from being a little weird with my bubbliness and Mythomagic I was just like everyone else, but here I have too many secrets.

“WAKEY WAKEY!” Will’s voice yells, jumping on my bed.

“Fuck off.” I grumble, hiding under the covers.

“LANGUAGE!” Will shrieks.

“Fine, Italian then. Vaffanculo!”

Will gives me an incredulous look.

 “He’s right. You should get dressed, we have breakfast soon.” Another boy (whose name I can’t be bothered remembering) tells me.

I groan and drag myself from bed.

I’m still a little drained from shadow travelling yesterday, but a long dreamless sleep in a giant marshmallow always helps.

I have a quick shower and throw on the robes, ignoring the yellow tie.

Will glares at me when I come out.

“Tie. On.”

I scowl, putting it on.

 

“Sup Dracula.” Kat greets, grinning at me. Her uniform is messily put on, with her tie loosely hanging over her shoulders and her pale hair pulled into a messy high pony tail.

“You’re one to talk. You’re even paler than I am.” I point out.

“True but it makes me look beautiful and mysterious, you’re just pasty.” She teases.

“A problem I’ve never had.” Will adds.

Kat rolls her eyes and beckons for us to follow her down the hall.

Why are they hanging out with me?

Once we got to the Hufflepuff table Tonks was sitting at the end with her feet on the table.

“Hello little Puffins.” She greets.

I roll my eyes and sit next to Will who was looking at the food dreamily.

“I know Witches are known by fattening up children to bake them into pies but this is a bit far.” Kat says, signalling to the hundreds of different breakfast foods.

The purebloods look up, alarmed.

Tonks laughs. “I believe that is the house elves goal.”

“House elves?” I question.

“Right you’re new. They’re the wizarding world’s slaves.” She explains.

“Slaves?” I ask, gritting my teeth.

“It Depends. Hogwarts pays and treats ours well but most pureblood families, not so much.”

“Don’t they have rights?” Hermione asks, turning from her table.

“Nope. The wizarding world isn’t all magic and unicorns.” Tonks sighs, her hair turning a sad blue.

“That’s disgusting!” Kat exclaims.

Hermione nods in agreement.

Next thing we knows owls are flying over our heads with letters between their claws.

A tawny brown owl lands on my head, dropping a letter into Kat’s hands.

“Thanks MoJo.” She says, feeding the owl some of her toast.

“Your foster-mother?” I ask.

She snorts “Yeah right, she probably has a phobia of birds now. It’s my foster sister.”

“What’s she like?” Will asks.

“Her name’s Alex. She’s like Annie but more sarcastic.” She answers, smiling fondly.

“So just like you?” Will asks, grinning.

“Me sarcastic? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She says, batting her lasher innocently.

“Uh huh and my favourite colour’s pink.” I reply dryly.

I can’t help but be jealous of her relationships with her sister. I’m never going to be getting letters from my sister, or anything again.

Suddenly the food doesn’t seem to taste as good.

 

On the way to transfiguration, a poltergeist flies down from the chandelier hanging above us yelling “Oh look who it is! The huffiest and puffiest of all the ickle firsties…” He began before recognising me.

“MY LORD! I DIDN’T MEAN TO DISTURB YOU!” The poltergeist wails, attempting to kiss my feet.

Could they be more obvious?

Kat abandons her conversation with Susan to laugh at me. “Nicky I think you have an admirer.”

“You are dismissed.” I hiss, making the spirit run away screaming.

“Should I be the surprised even the ghosts are afraid of you?” Kat asks.

I just roll my eyes and walk ahead. I really need to do something about these ghosts.

 

Transfiguration was harder than I expected, it wasn’t the magic I had a problem with but the notes.

“Nico Di Angelo with Blaise Zambini.” McGonagall reads.

"Ciao, Angel." Zabini greeted with a cheeky smile.

Will gives me a confused look.

“Chiamami ancora una volta così e perderai un arto.” **"Call me that again and lose a limb."** I threaten, changing to Italian.

Blaise is a tall, dark-skinned young man with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes.

"Che noia! Penso che ti chiamerò da ora in poi." **“How boring! I think I will call you that from now on.”**

"Possiamo andare avanti con questa incantesimo?" I sigh. **"Can we get on with this spell?"**

 “Bene.” **“Fine.”** He agrees reluctantly.

I look down at the instructions, but the letters are mixed up and impossible to understand.

 “Can’t you go sit with someone who isn’t disgusted with the sight of your, you filthy mudblood.” Malfoy’s all too familiar voice hisses from behind me.

I turn to see Kat fake pouting. “Looks like I’m going to have to stop making our friendship bracelets. Does this mean the slumber party’s cancelled?”

He stares at her, clearly confused.

“Oh I’m sorry was that too many words for your tiny little brain to understand?” She asks with fake concern.

“HOW DARE…”

“Mr Malfoy, Miss Williams can you please refrain from arguing during class. 15 points from Slytherin for speaking during class and language.” She says with a sharp glare “And 5 points from Hufflepuff for disturbing the class.”

They send each other identical glares before returning to their work.

After a couple minutes of pretending to write McGonagall walks towards me.

“Can you not read Mr Di Angelo? Or perhaps I need to explain what a quill is?” Mcgonagall asks with a strict expression.

“Actually I can’t read.”  I answer.

Malfoy snorts in disbelief.

“I grew up in Italy, I never learnt how to read English.” I lie, shooting a glare at Draco.

“Alright. I expect you’ll attempt to learn.” She says, her face softening, before getting a copy of the notes and bringing them to me.

“Transferendum Italian!” Mcgonagall exclaims, swishing her wand towards the notes.The notes

“It’s a simple spell enough spell. You must clearly say t-r-a-n-s-f-e-re-n-d-u-m then the language of your choice. The wand movement is a simple swish and flick.” She explains before translating the papers back and signalling for me to try.

I nod and attempt it. To my relief, they translate instantly.

I could swear for a moment I saw Mcgonagall smile. “Alright. I expect you’ll work extra quickly to catch up with the rest of the class.” She adds before walking off to scold Crabbe and Goyle again.

“Wow, I just spend my summers over in Italy.” Zambini says.

I shrug. “I live over in America now, but I never learnt.”

“Honestly why they allow you into school when you can’t read is beyond me.” Draco says with his usual air of superiority.

“You’re trying to tell me your friends…” I begin, pointing towards the Crabbe and Goyle who had returned to jabbing each other with their wands “know how to read?”

He just sneers at me, which I take a sign to get back to work.

I turn my wand to the paper and quietly chant “Transferendum Ancient Greek!”

“I didn’t  know you were raised in Italy and America.” Will says, turning from his table.

“Italian-America. I hide my accent.” I explain, allowing the accent to thicken.

He smirks. “Why would you do that? It’s adorable!”

I blush. “I’m not adorable.”

“Please refrain from talking during my class.” McGonagall tells us with a glare.

“Her animignus should have been of been a hawk not a cat.” I mutter, remembering her earlier demonstration.

Once most of us were finished a match appeared in front of each of us.

“Transfiguration is a technical magic, you must wave your wand in the exact movement while saying the incantation. Do not be discouraged if you do not succeed at first. Repeat after me. Vertistis acus!” McGonagall tells us, swishing her wand before tapping the match, transforming it into a needle. 

Kat gave a slow whistle from behind me.

“Are you volunteering, Miss Williams?” Mcgonagall asks with a slight glare.

“Um, alright I guess.” Kat squeaks, clearly nervous.

“Vertistis acus!”Kat squeaks to no avail. “Vertistis acus!” she tries again.

Malfoy snorts “What else would we expect from a filthy mudblood.”

Kat grits her teeth, turning to Malfoy “VERTISTIS ACUS!”

Draco stops laughing and just about everything else. He’s frozen in place. A silvery tinge added to his skin.

“To the infirmary.” McGonagall sighs, not seeming at all bothered. “20 points from Hufflepuff!”

Malfoys bodyguards pick up the catatonic Malfoy and carry him away, hitting his head against the door.

“Did that count as getting the spell right?” Kat asks after a few seconds making us all laugh.

“Perhaps next time you should aim for the match.” McGonagall replies, looking as if she were trying not to smile.

By the end of the lesson Kat had been the only one to come close to completing the spell, but most of us were too happy over seeing Draco hexed to care.

“Would calling him the tin man who needs a heart be too predictable?” Kat asks.

“I understood that reference!” I exclaim without thinking.

Will and Kat almost fall over laughing. I barely make out the words “Flying monkeys” and “captain”

I roll my eyes, blushing. “What does mudblood mean anyway?”

Kat becomes suddenly serious. “It’s a disgusting term used to describe muggleborns. It’s like calling a coloured person nigger or a gay person faggot.”

I try not to react to the end of that sentence.

“I’ve heard Draco say it at least three times.” Will hisses through gritted teeth.

“Sounds like he could do with some payback.” I say, with an evil smile tugging at my lips.

“I like the way you think Di Angelo.” Kat says with a matching expression.

“Are you going to beat him up again?” Will asks nervously.

“AGAIN?” Kat asks, looking impressed. “It’s official, you’re my new best friend.” She adds, looping her arm through mine.

Is she joking?

I pull away “Don’t touch me.”

She fake pouts.

“Oh how you wound me!” She says dramatically.

The next class we had was Herbology with Madam Sprout our head of house.

Once she was done explaining the basics of Herbology and welcoming us to her house, she had us plant something called bouncing bulbs, which desperately tried to escape my hands, clearly just as terrified of me as animals.

After five minutes of wrestling with the bulb I was very angry and frustrated. The bulb finally stopped bouncing, instead it was withering in my hands until it was dead.

“Oh sorry dear yours must have been ill already.” Madam Sprout tells me with a sad expression.

I nod, knowing that wasn’t the case.

 

“How about dungbombs in his dorm?” Kat suggests.

I raise my eye brows “Not very creative. Plus something to do with muggles would be better.” I add, gloomily.

“Cheer up, death boy.” Will tells me, putting a chocolate muffin on my plate.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” I yell.

“Sorry that was insensitive.” He apologizes. “How about you prank their dorm with something muggle.” Will suggests half-heartedly.

“You’re a genius!” She exclaims, her eyes lighting up.

“Uhh….”

“I’ll hide a speaker in his dorm to play muggle screamo! He won’t even know what a speaker is so won’t be able to turn it off.” She explains with a grin.”  
I give her a confused expression not knowing what either “speaker” or “screamo” mean.  
“Doesn’t magic interfere with electricity?” I point out, guessing that’s what it is.

“And what about your speaker? You can’t risk losing it.” Will adds.

“Crap.” She mutters. “I guess I could find a spell that acts as a speaker…”

“We can find it in the library later.” Will suggests. “And wasn’t hexing Draco enough?”

“Please that was nothing.” She says with a roll of her eyes. “I’ll have to learn some proper hexes…” She mutters.

Before either of us could say anything an angry looking pug faced Slytherin girl stormed towards us.

“Because of your Draco’s been in the infirmary all morning.” The girl I now recognise as Pansy Parkinson hisses.

“How tragic.” Kat replies in a bored tone.

“H-How dare you!” She splutters.

“How dare I? I’m pretty sure you were the one who started this conversation.” Kat says with a roll of her eyes.

“I will not have a filthy mudblood hufflepuff talk to me like that.” She hisses.

Before any of us could relax the fourth year boy next to us was holding his wand to her chin.

“I realize you’re new, but under no circumstances may you use that term.” He tells her calmly.

She sneers “Since you asked so nicely.”

He lowers his wand, giving her a warning look. She glowers at Kat before storming out.

“Sorry about that.” The boy tells us. “Some pure-bloods aren’t particularly nice. I’m Cedric Diggory.”

“You don’t say.” I mutter.

“You don’t by any chance want to teach us some hexes for unfriendly little children.” Kat asks batting her eyelashes innocently.

Cedric chuckles. “I think I’d better not.”

Kat pouts before looking over to the Slytherin table. “I’ll be right back.”

“Oh no.” I hear Will mutter.

I overhear Kat lying about being out of rolls, reaching over a blonde girl in our year taking a roll.

“Ugh have them all. You’ve already contaminated them.” I hear someone shriek.

“What did you do?” I ask suspiciously.

“Apparently I defiled the precious name of Slytherin by going near their table.” She answers, still eating the roll.

Will and I both give her expressions of disbelief, which she responded to with a smirk.

 

On the way to our next class Kat whispers. “Slytherin have Astronomy Wednesday night, so we should do it then.”

“How do you know that?” I ask.

“I looked at blondie back there’s schedule.” She shrugs.

“How would we get in anyway?” I ask, ignoring the urge to remind her she’s blonde.

“We don’t exactly have many Slytherin friends to give us the password.” Will reminds us.

“HEY CLONES!” I yell at the matching red heads in front of us.

“How may we be of service?” They answer together.

“How do we get into the Slytherin dormitories?” I ask, knowing they probably know the secret entrances and passwords like the back of their identical hands.

 “Why would innocent little Puffles like you want to know that?” The one of the left asks.

“Curiosity.” Kat lies. “Though I’m sure neither of you could possibly be clever enough to know the way in.”

‘OF COURSE WE KNOW!” They exclaim together. “In the dungeons, just around the corner from Potions, the stone wall a 20 inches in.” Right twin answers.

“YOU’RE REVEALING ALL OUR SECRETS GEORGE!” Fred exclaims, covering George’s mouth with his hand.

“You’re George, you idiot.” The other twin replies.

“Oh right.”

“And the password?” Will asks, interrupting their squabbling.

They mime zipping their mouths.

“It’s pureblood isn’t it?” I sigh.

They pout before nodding

“Never change it.” Fred confirms.

“Been that way since long before we even got here.” George adds.

“Thanks.” I say before starting to walk away.

“GOOD LUCK WITHH YOUR MISCHIEF MAKING, YOUNG PUFFLES!” They yell after us.

“Our house name makes me want to cut out my brain.” I grumble.

“Are you sure you haven’t already?” Kat teases.

“We should get going. We’re probably late for Charms.” Will reminds us.

“If we can figure out where Charms is.” Kat points out.

“We could ask the twins but they’re gone and probably would have directed us towards a lava pit as a joke.” I add.

They nod.

I turn to see a purple ghost floating by.

“Excuse me, madam.” I say. “How do you get to the charms classroom from here?”

“Second door to the left on the third floor.” She answers. “The stairs are through that door, remember to tickle it just right, my lord.” She answers.

“Thank you.” I reply. “And can you tell the rest of the ghosts to treat me just like every other student.” I whisper.

She nods “Of course.”

“What was that about?” Will asks.

Thankfully Kat answers for me. “Nico’s a weird kid. I’m used to it already.” She shrugs, before rolling up her sleeves and starting to tickle the door.

After a few seconds the door swings open “HA! I’m the tickling master!”

“That’ll be useful if you’re ever fighting a dark wizard.” I mutter.

“Actually it would because they’d be too busy laughing to kill me.” She points out.

I roll my eyes and walk up the staircase.

When we get to class a tiny man I recognise from the feast is sitting on a high pile of books waiting patiently.

“Hello!” he greets in a squeaky voice. “There are still more of you to come so we’ll wait a few more minutes.”

Eventually Harry and Ron run in.

“Welcome!” the tiny man greets again. “The halls can be quite tricky. Please try to be a bit faster in the future.” He squeaks.

They nod obviously relieved they’re not in trouble, before taking a seat next to us.

“I’m professor Flitwick. I’m going to call the roll, please put up your hand when you answer so I can learn all your names.” He tells us.

“Abbott, Hannah.”

“Bones, Susan.”

“Brown, Lavender.”

“Lang, Leanne.”

‘Di Angelo, Nico.” He calls out, which I raise my hand and answer to.

“Finch Fletchley, Justin.”

“Finnigan, Seamus.”

“Granger, Hermione.”

“Longbottom, Neville.”

“Macmillian, Ernie.”

“Patil, Pavarti.”

“Potter, Harry.” He calls out before realizing who he is and falling off his pile of books.

I notice Harry blushing next to me as the rest of the class stares at him.

Once Flitwick had composed himself he calls out “Solace, William.”

“Smith, Zacharias.”

“Thomas, Dean.”

“Weasley, Ronald.”

At last he calls out “Williams, Katerina.”

As Flitwick explained the class and what they’ll be studying this year Kat whispers to me. “He’s so tiny and adorable I want to put him in my handbag like a Chihuahua.”  I give her a disturbed look and return to listening to the teacher.

Most of the lesson is spent explaining the subject and reading about basic levitation and summoning charms.

“THAT WAS BORING!” Kat moans walking towards me, who had been waiting for her outside.

“It was school, what did you expect?”

 “I expected shiny hexed assholes and bouncing plants!” she reminds us.

“I’m sure you’ll have plenty of opportunities to hex people.” I sigh “You have the rest of the day off anyway.”

“By off do you mean writing McGoogle’s two rolls of parchment on the science of transfiguration?” Kat reminds us.

“I’m going to ignore that horrendous name and go to the library.” I say before heading off.

 

I discovered the Hogwarts library is probably what children of Athena has wet dreams about. The library had hundreds of shelves stacked with more books than even Annabeth could count.

I found a corner of the library filled with soft pillows to sit. After I had finished the transfiguration essay I went into the section of charms on muggle objects before giving up as I don’t even know what a speaker is. I instead head over to books on wizarding society and picked out a few books. If I was going to be pretending to be a pure-blood I need to at least know something.

After a few minutes of reading about Italian wizards, Will walked in.

“Hey Neeks! Sorry I’m late. Kat dragged me into playing a game of exploding snap. I almost lost my eyebrows.”

Late? Why does he want to hang out with me so much?

“What’s exploding Snap?” I ask.

“It’s like a normal card game but the cards spontaneously explode during the game.” He explains, sitting down next to us.

‘Sounds like fun.” I say sarcastically.

“Kat seemed to think so.” He shrugs, taking out a roll of parchment.

“Will she be here soon? I doubt she’s written her essay yet.” I ask.

“Apparently she has a phobia of libraries from a scaring event in her childhood.” He explains,

“How is it I met her in a book store?” I wonder.

“Was she actually reading?”

“She threw a book at my head.” I supply, making Will chuckle.

“Did you find anything for the prank?” he asks.

“I got that book on charms with muggle objects but I don’t actually know what a speaker is so…” I explain, shrugging.

He nods taking the book before getting a few more from the charms section and joining me in comfortable silence.

 

By the time I got back to the common room it was almost dinner time.

“Would you like to play gobstones with us?” Justin asks when I walk in.

Him and some of the other first years are gathered around something that looks like a game of marbles.

“No thanks.” I answer.

Once I was halfway through the tunnel to the boys room I hear Ernie Macmillians voice.

“Why did we even bother? That kid is the furthest thing from friendly. How the Helga is he even in is in Hufflepuff? Just look at him!” 

He’s right. I’m not friendly or honest, I don’t belong in Hufflepuff or even Hogwarts. I’m barely a wizard, I’m a freak.

Thankfully the dorm was empty when I got there. I fall back onto my bed. Why should it matter what they think? I’m not going to be accepted anywhere, so why even bother caring?

 _Not everyone thinks that._ A voice in my head reminds me.

Just because Will and Kat have been nice doesn’t mean they accept me. Most of the people at camp were nice before they knew the truth, it would be the same if they found out.

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. “Dinner’s in ten minutes.” A smiley boy wearing a prefect badge tells me.

I nod, signalling for him to leave.

Will and Kat spent that dinner attempting to explain something called Avatar Benders to the magic-raised, but I couldn’t be bothered listening. Would they still be so eager to be my friend if they knew?

“What crawled up your ass?” Kat asks me on our way back to the common room.

I give her my best death glare and storm back to my room.

I’m being irrational. So what some of my house mates don’t like me? What else did I expect? Besides no one’s going to find out what I am.

With that thought I force myself to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nico POV**

After another morning of being dragged out of bed and force fed by Will, we make our way to our History of magic class.

“Honestly how am I supposed to survive two whole classes with that slime ball?” Kat groans, glaring over at Malfoy.

“You could just ignore him.” Will suggests.

She snorts. “You’ve known me a day, does that really sound like something I’d do?”

“Someone doesn’t even have to know you to know you have no class, Williams.” Draco sneers.

“Like how someone doesn’t have to know you to know your parents are cousins?” I point out, remembering the section of pureblood inbreeding in the book I read.

He turns bright red and Kat snorts. “What would either of you know about parents? Did your parents die or could they just not stand the sight of you.” He hisses, looking between me and Kat with disdain.

I clench my fists, ready to beat that expression off his face.

“As lovely as this conversation is, we’re late for class.” Will says, dragging us away.

“Of all the arrogant toerags.” Kat hisses, pacing angrily.

“We’ll get him back.” I tell her.

“Please screamo’s nothing. We need something bigger.” She says with a calculating expression.

“Please tell me I’m not about to become an accessory to murder.” Will sighs.

“Just a little maiming and humiliation.” I tell him, and Kat nods eagerly.

He raises his eye-brows and we take our seats in the back.

The hair on the back of my neck sticks up and I notice a silvery old man already droning on at the front of the class.

Why is a ghost teaching the class?

“Welcome to history of magic.” He replies in a monotone voice. “I am Professor Binns your professor. We will be learning about the Gargoyle strike of 1911.” He drones, turning to write on the board.

I turned to see some of the students have already fallen asleep.

“I’m literally being bored to death and he’s barely said ten words yet.” Kat groans.

“Maybe that’s what killed him.” I suggest, putting up my feet to take a nap.

She chuckles and does the same, using her neglected tie as a blind fold.

“Guys!” Will hisses. “Why aren’t you paying attention.”  
“I have ADHD. I can barely pay attention to normal teachers let alone this one.” I shrug.

He bites his lip. “Me too… we’re all screwed.” He says before giving up and closing his eyes.

ADHD? Could he be…. No I don’t think he had dyslexia.

 

By the time I had woken up Kat and Will were gone and I am surrounded by fourth years who had brought their own pillows and blankets.

“Crap.” I mutter, gathering my stuff and running out the door.

After twenty minutes of searching for my Defence against the Dark Arts class I find it

“AHHH A VAMPIRE!” Kat screams, pointing at me.

I hear a girlish scream and turn to see Professor Quirell hiding under his desk.

I notice Ron not bothering to stifle his laugh.

“Hilarious.” I sigh.

“S-sorry i-i-t’s j-just you M-Mr Di- Angelo.” Quirell stutters, still looking terrified of me.

My feel a twist in my gut, almost knocking me over. I balance myself and take a seat by Will.

 “BOO!” Kat yells in my ear, shoving a glove of garlic in my face.

“What the hades is wrong with you?” I grumble, knocking the garlic from her hand.

“There goes one theory.” She mumbles. “Sorry the vampire thing may have been a little mean.”

I shrug. “Why didn’t either of you wake me up?”

“You told me you did!” Will accuses Kat.

“I tried! He sleeps like the dead!” Kat exclaims.

I snort.

“She’s not wrong. It usually takes me half an hour to wake you up in the morning.” Willa agrees.

“Can I sit here?” The nervous Gryffindor I recognise as Neville LongBottom asks.

“Sure!” Kat says with a big smile “What’s your name?”

“Neville Longbottom.” He answers with a small smile.

She seems to be trying not to laugh at his last name “I’m Kat.”

“Hey Neville.” Will greets, smiling at him.  
He smiles at us and takes out his books.

I quickly discovered that Quirell is a horrible teacher. He can barely get anything out without stuttering and trembles at the mention of anything dark.

“Only potions then we’re free again.” Kat says cheerfully.

“We really one had one class, the other was more like nap time.” Will points out.

I notice Harry signalling for me to come over.

“Hello.” I greet.

“Hey Nico, do you want to sit with us?” Harry asks.

Why would he want to sit with me?

“Can we sit at the other tables?” I ask, thinking back to camp half-blood.

“I don’t see why not.” He shrugs.

“Alright. One sec.” I agree before walking over to Will and Kat.

“I’m sitting with Harry today.” I tell them.

“Alright, we can discuss operation ferret face later.” Kat tells me.

“I hope you’re describing how he looks right now, not planning on actually giving him a ferret face.” Will sighs.

I roll my eyes at them and walk over to Harry and Ron to hear them whispering.

“Does Di Angelo have to sit with us?” Ron whines.

“Nico? He’s my friend.” Harry says defensively.

“I know he’s your friend but you can’t argue that he’s creepy. That kid just gives me the heebie jeebies.” Ron says.

I feel like I’ve been punched in the gut. Is my aura of death really that strong? Why do I keep being surprised when people are creeped out by me? It’s part of being a child of Hades, I should get used to it.

I cough, announcing my presence.

“Oh hi Nico.” Ron blushes.

“Let’s go then.” Harry says, giving Ron a warning look.

“What do you think of Hogwarts so far?” I ask awkwardly.

“It’s amazing!” Harry says with a big grin.

“It’s a bit weird being away from my family but Hogwarts is amazing. I can’t believe we’ll be living here for seven years.” Ron says.

Seven years? I doubt I’ll be able to keep my secret for that long and they’d definitely kick me out if they knew who my father is, not to mention with Kronos back I probably won’t survive that long.

“I definitely don’t miss my Aunt and Uncle.” Harry says sadly.

 

“Now since a certain house.” Snape begins before glaring towards the Hufflepuffs “Probably won’t be competent enough to complete their own potion without an explosion, you shall pair yourself with someone from the other house.”

I grit my teeth.

 “Want to be partners?” A blue haired girl asks me.

She has dark caramel skin, with large mischievous blue eyes, which are an identical shade of blue to her Ravenclaw tie and hair, which is in crazy curls over her shoulders.

I nod and make my way over to her table.

“Are you a Metamorphous?” I ask.

“Something like that.” She replies with a small smile. “My name’s Lou Ellen.”  
“Nico.” I reply, gathering the ingredients. “What does the board say?”

She gives me a sly smile before handing me a copy of the ingredients in ancient Greek. “I haven’t seen you at Camp in a while, Death boy.”

I gawk at her. “Hecate?”  
“Correct. You didn’t really think you were the only demigod at Hogwarts, did you?”

“More hoped.” I grumble. “How many of us are there?”  
She shrugs. “A few of my siblings and I’m not sure about the other cabins.”

I walk over to retrieve the ingredients from the potions cupboard where Kat is making a disgusted face at the body parts.

“This is so disgusting.” She grumbles, shaking the bottles of pig intestines.

“Feel free to tell Professor Snape your discomfort with animal parts.” I tell her sarcastically, taking my own bottle of intestines.

She snorts.

 “Though I’m sure this will come as a surprise to you Huffelpuff’s, gossiping is not allowed in my classroom.” Snape sneers.

We both glare at him before returning to our tables.

By the end of the lesson Lou Ellen and I had somehow brewed the cheering up potion to the correct frothy yellow mixture.

I put the ladle to my mouth to taste a delicious lemony mixture, making me instantly smile.

“I can’t drink this.” I hear Kat tell Snape.

“Why not?” Snape sighs.

Why is he a teacher? He hates children.

“I’m a vegetarian and this contain animal guts, which is disgusting by the way.” Kat explains, glaring at him.

“Drink it!” he orders.

“I can drink it.” Her partner Padma offers.

“No. Miss Williams here needs to learn to stop being so picky.”  
“I’m not being picky. I’m just doing what my mora-“ before she could finish professor Snape had forced the potion into her mouth.

“What an asshole.” Lou Ellen mutters next to me.

Once he finally pulled away Kat was fuming.

“Did it work?” he asks in a bored tone.

“Is it supposed to make me murderous, because if so then yes.” She hisses.

The entire class is watching them.

“It is a cheering potion, which you would know if you paid attention.” Snape replies. “And since you are so clearly not cheerful, five points shall be removed from your house.”

“But we both made the potion!” Padma exclaims.

“Ms Patil. Would you like me to remove points from your house?” Snape asks.

“No bu-“

“Then remain silent.”

Padma glares at him, but does as she’s told.

“Man, you need a cheering potion.” Kat grumbles.

“Another five points from Hufflepuff.” Snape hisses.

“And two middle fingers to Professor Snape.” Kat tells him, pulling her fingers at him.

There’s a shocked and confused silence over the class.

“Detention with Filch, Ms Williams.” Snape steams.

 “Does that girl have any common sense?” Lou whispers.

Thankfully the bell rang before Snape could murder her.

All our cauldrons magically empty for the next class.

“See you on the other side, death spawn.” Lou Ellen whispers with a wink.

I glare at her before following Will out of class.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico POV**

The week was surprisingly uneventful, I only had to punch Malfoy twice. Sadly we still haven’t mastered the spell and missed our chance to go during their astronomy class.

My thoughts are interrupted when Kat runs into class, panting. “SORRY PROFESSOR!” She squeaks before taking a seat next to me.

“It’s alright but I have no choice but to remove five points from Hufflepuff.” Flitwick says in a sad tone.

“S’alright.” Kat shrugs before turning to us. “They posted the flying class time.” She squealed “we’re on Wednesday with Ravenclaw.”

Oh gods.

“Flying?” I squeak.

She nods, not noticing my displeasure. “I can’t wait! I wish first years could join the Quidditch team, it sounds great.”

“I’m not very good at sport.” Will says nervously.

“Neither.” I agree. Okay maybe I’m not bad at sport, but my pure hatred of it tends to get in the way.

“I wouldn’t mind being a beater.” Kat says dreamily.

“Unless it involved beating up the other team I’m not interested.” I grumble.

“It’s throwing bludgers at the other team. You’re the pureblood why don’t you know anything about Quidditch?”  
“I don’t like sports… or flying.” I admit.

“Nico Di Angelo, are you afraid of heights?” Will asks, looking shocked.

“I’m not afraid of heights, I’m afraid of falling.” I grumble, making them laugh.

“Aww that’s so cute.” Kat coos.

I glare at them.

 

Everyone seems ecstatic at the idea of flying, though the muggleborns are at least a little nervous. I on the other hand was more than just nervous, I’m doomed.

When we get to the Quidditch pitch for lessons all the Ravenclaw’s are already there, all sitting by their brooms reading identical books about flying.

“Were we meant to study for this class?” Hannah Abbot squeaks.

“Nah. Ravenclaws are just nerds.” Kat shrugs, inspecting the brooms.

I notice Lou Ellen rolling her eyes from behind her book, which with further inspection I see has a Quidditch magazine hidden inside it.

“Books away!” A short haired woman with eyes that resemble a hawk, announces walking onto the pitch.

“That must be Madam Hooch.” Susan Bones whispers.

“What are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick.” Madam Hooch tells us.

We all do as we’re told. I glance down at my broom.  It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

 "Stick out your right hand over your broom." calls Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"

'"UP!” I shout, making the end of the broom hit me in the face.

A few of the students start chuckling, earning them a glare.

My broom was one of the few that did anything. Will, Kat and the Lou Ellen’s brooms were all hovering next to them, but most of the classes were still on the ground.

Madam Hooch attempted to show us how to mount out broom but whenever I got near mine it flew in the opposite direction, much to the amusement of the class.

Once I had finally mounted the broom, it kept trying to throw me off, like a horse.

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- three -- two - -- one”

I tried to kick off the ground only to be tossed off. I growl and try grab the broom again only for lightning to strike an inch from my face.

“I GIVE UP!” I scream at the sky, before storming off.

 

I decide to spend the rest of my afternoon avoiding being found by wandering the forbidden forest.

“Stupid Zeus and his stupid brooms.” I grumble before noticing a large black skeleton horse with majestic black wings a few feet away.

A flying skeleton horse? How did Zeus, Poseidon and Father avoid killing each other long enough to make this?

“Hello.” I greet, giving it a small smile. It truly is beautiful.

The horse turns to me and gives me a small bow, probably recognising me as a child of death.

I carefully walk over and start petting its smooth bones.

 

 

By the time I made my way back to the castle Will and Kat are waiting for me in the Hufflepuff common room.

“Firstly, how the how did you even fly to England without getting killed?” Will asks.

“I used a port-key.” I shrug.

“I’m going to pretend I know what that is.” Will sighs.

“I wish I had a camera. You trying to fly was truly hilarious.” Kat laughs.

I sigh. “Why do I suspect you were great at flying?”

“Because I’m a natural.” She says with a grin.

“We both are.” With agrees, with a blinding smile.

“Have you guys seen this?” Susan asks, signalling for us to join her by the bean bags.

“What?” I question, inspecting the newspaper in her hand.

“Grignotts has had a break in.” she announces

“I thought it was impossible.” I mutter.

“Apparently someone tried to break into vault 713 but it had already been emptied.” Susan explains.

Isn’t that the vault Hagrid visited? Whatever they tried to steal, it was important enough for Dumbledore to have Hagrid remove it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nico POV**

The next afternoon at dinner I can’t help but overhear Malfoy challenging Harry to a duel.

“Wow that ferret’s being bullying someone else. And I thought I was special!” Kat mocks.

“Do you know what this means?” Will asks.

“That Malfoys going to have the crap beaten out of him?” I suggest.

“Well yes, but he’ll be out of his dorm meaning we can do the prank.” Will points out.

“What about the cronies?” Kat asks.

“They’re too stupid to do anything. If we tell them that they’re dreaming they’ll just go back to sleep.” Wills shrugs.

“Are you sure you can do it?” I ask him.

“Yea, it’s simple enough once got get the hand of it.” He says, nervously.

** That night **

_“Ready to lose, little brother?” Bianca teases, leaning forward in her chair._

_“When Tartarus freezes over!” I reply, smirking._

_I miss spending time with Bianca, ever since we got to Westover hall she’s been so moody and we never see each other anymore._

_I hate my roommates, they’re mean and boring. They said card games are for kids and tried to throw my limited edition Africanus extreme expansion pack in the lake, but before they could the ground seemed to swallow their feet so I could take my cards back and run._

_“Now as winner of every game EVER! I get to shuffle.” I announce, handing out five cards to each of us, before taking a card out of the skills pile and placing it face down on the table._

_“I will now reveal the skill I shall be kicking you ass with.” I say._

_“NICO! LANGUAGE!” Bianca shrieks._

_“Sorry!” I apologize, revealing a picture of a Caduceus with “Health” written underneath._

_I scan my cards. To my relief I see a familiar golden card with Apollo smiling back at me._

_“3 2 1!” We say together, revealing our matching golden cards._

_“Apollo 30 health points!” we say together._

_I groan and she cheers “YES! This is the closest I’ve come to winning in months!”_

_“Don’t be so smug!” I grumble. “Time for the tie breaker.”_

_We give each other our best poker faces (living in a casino has its perks) and reveal our decks._

_I look down to see all of our cards are identical. A sickly pale man with dark hair and soulless eyes sitting on a throne of skulls._

_“What the…” I wonder to myself before noticing Bianca is no longer sitting in front of me._

_I frantically look around to see the library completely deserted._

_“WHERE ARE YOU?!”I scream but no one replies._

_“BIANCA!!!” I yell again, staring to cry._

_‘BIANCA!”_

_“Don’t worry, I’ll protect her.”_

_I turn to see Percy smiling cruelly at me._

Before I could say anything I feel myself being shaken.

“Nico! Wake up!” a voice hisses.

I flip over my waker, applying pressure to their neck with my elbow, glaring.

“I get it! No waking you up!” Will says laughing.

“You’re ridiculous.” I decide. “I’m trying to kill you so you laugh.

He rolls his eyes. “Please you’re a softie under all that black.”  
I feel my cheeks heating up. I realize that I’m still on top of him, letting go I notice it’s still dark out.

“Are you alright? You seemed to be having a nightmare. You kept saying Bianca.” Will tells me. “What was it about?”

“Card games.” I mutter. “Should we be meeting Kat for the prank?”

He nods.

I throw on my night robes and carefully open the door.

“You’re really good at blending into the dark? You’re practically invisible!” Will whispers to me.

“You look like a walking torch.” I reply, making him pout.

“About time!” Kat whines when we finally make it to the common room.

She’s wearing black and white patterned tights with a long baggy shirt with the words “I’m not lazy I’m energy efficient.”

I glare at her.

“I see you brought your own torch.” She adds, smirking at Will.

“Shut up.” He grumbles.

 

“Turn that light out!” One of the portraits hiss, glaring at Will, who starts patting his hair as if trying to put out a fire.

“Seriously dude have your been eating glow sticks?” Kat asks, but before Will could respond we hear a shrill voice.

“WHO’S THERE?!” A voice shrieks before I hear footsteps heading towards us.

Without thinking I take hold of Kat and Will’s shoulders and pull them backwards through the wall’s shadows.

“What the hell?” Kat whispers.

“Disappearing wall.” I shrug.

“Where are we now?” Will asks.

“Transfiguration corridor.” A sleepy looking portrait answers.

“This way.” I say storming down the dark corridor.

Navigating my way through Hogwarts is oddly similar to the Labyrinth, which considering the death rate of the labyrinth, shouldn’t be on the school brochure.

“How can he even see?” I hear Kat mutter.

 

Once we had found the dungeons I find the right wall and say “pureblood.”

“Honestly could they be more racist?” Kat grumbles.

“I doubt all of them are.” I point out.

“Then why haven’t I met any nice ones?”  
“Because they’re isolated by the other houses because of the evil stereotype and are afraid that those who are prejudice would reject them if they do stand up for muggleborns and if so who would they have left?” Will explains.

“Wow I am suddenly so glad I am more loyal than I am cunning.” Kat breathes.

The brick wall disappears revealing a green tinged grand looking room with black and green furniture and dark wood. It is completely silent apart from a faint sound of students snoring and swishing water.

Something about this place seems familiar somehow.

“Wow.” Kat breathes. “They’re common room is under the lake? That’s so cool!”

“Quiet!” I hiss, before going down the left corridor which resulted in statues of Artemis appearing and attempting to shoot me.

“Girls only! I get it!” I hiss, running away.

I turn to glare at Kat who had begun to chuckle.

“Give me the metal thing.” I tell Kat.

She snorts. “Like I’d trust it with someone who doesn’t even know what it is yet alone how to choose the song.”

“There might be similar security for the boys dorms.” I sigh.

“Fine.” She says before handing it to Will.

I sigh and we silently enter the first door.

“This should be them.” I whisper “You can do this right?”

He nods before taking out his golden wand in one hand and the odd metal thing in the other. “Ludere cogitatus opacare!” Will exclaims, his eyes shut in concentration.

I inspect the room, attempting to send deep dreams all of their way. I notice a white-blonde head in one of the beds. Draco never left.

 “We should go before anyone wakes up. Draco’s still here.” I say signalling for him to follow me out of the room.

“You got it?” Kat asks once we got back to the common room.

“I think so but I can’t be sure, it’s probably way too advanced a spell for me.” Will explains, looking around nervously.

“That’s fine, if it didn’t work at least we got to see the snake’s den.” Kat says with a small smile.

 

After half an hour of wandering around the castle I decide that we are officially lost.

“They’re in here somewhere.” I hear the voice from earlier mutter.

“Shite.” Kat mutters.

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” A voice bellows in the distance

“Does he mean us?” Will whispers.

“No, but I doubt Filch’ll care.” I say, running to the nearest door and attempting to open it, only for it to be locked.

I hear the sound of someone running towards us. I panic and grab them both by their shoulders and pull them through the door’s shadows.

After a few moments of silence a giant tongue attacks my body. I turn to see three giant heads looking at me expectantly.

“Holy shit!” Kat mutters next me. Thankfully the Cerberus was paying her no attention, instead deciding to continue running its giant heads against me, asking for pettings.

I comply, stroking one of its heads and tickling another under its ear.

“Aww it’s a sweetheart.” Will says nervously, attempting to pet it only to be growled at.

Before any of us could do anything the door flies open and we’re all pushed further into the Cerberus.

The four new people don’t seem to pay us any attention, being too preoccupied catching their breath.

“Cosy isn’t it.” Kat comments, gaining their attention.  
“Katerina?” Hermione hisses. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s Kat, could ask you the same thing, Miss always follows the rules.” She replies, glaring.

The Cerberus is frozen, seemingly deciding whether it would prefer a snack or more pettings.

"He thinks this door is locked." Harry whispers, ignoring the bickering. "I think we'll be okay -- get off, Neville!"

I notice Neville staring at the Cerberus in horror. Everyone else chooses this moment to notice him and all run out of the room at record speed.

Kat and Will follow closely after then, apparently also not fans of the Cerberus. When I attempted to follow them it began to whimper.

“I’ll be back.” I promise, scratching him behind his ears.

 

 

After a couple close calls with the caretaker and his demonic cat we got back to the Hufflepuff common-room almost unscaved.

“Well that was terrifying.” Will announces.

“Indubitably.” Kat agrees. “Now. So long, farewell, auf weidersehen, goodnight.” Kat sings in a surprisingly good voice before skipping away.

“That girl will be the death of me.” Will says, not being able to stop the smile on his face.

“Only if the Cerberus doesn’t get you first.” I shrug before returning to our room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologies I used google translate for the Italian**

**Nico POV**

The next morning Kat was even cheerier than usual, apparently forgetting she was almost eaten by a three headed monster the night before.

We smile innocently at the tired looking Slytherin’s making their way into the great hall.

“So what do you think that thing was?” Kat asks, piling cream onto her pancakes. “And what the hell is it doing in a s-“

Before Kat could finish her sentence, Draco had pushed her face into her pancake, covering it in syrup and cream.

“You horrible little mudblood!” Draco exclaims, glaring daggers at her.

“And a good morning to you too,  ferret face.” She greets, attempting to wipe cream from her face.

He grits his teeth at the name. “I know It was you.”

“Whatever could you mean, Drakey?”

“Someone charmed my dormitory to play muggle screaming music.” He sneers.

“It’s called screamo.” Will corrects. “Or at least I’d assume.”

He glares in his direction. “How many of you little mudbloods were involved in this?”

“It’s pronounced muggle-born. Say that racist term again and you won’t say anything ever again.” I threaten.

“Ugh, this stuff won’t come off my face.” Kat complains, cream and syrup dripping all over her face and clothes.

“It’s an improvement if you ask me.” Draco replies, smirking.

“Maybe you should give it a go.” She says, grabbing the syrup bottle and squirting it in his face.

 “FOOD FIGHT!!!” The weasley twins yell together, before pushing pies into each other’s faces

In moments there was a full blown food fight over the great hall.

I narrowly dodged a waffle, shoving a breakfast muffin in Will’s face.

I notice Dumbledore smiling, eating the cream out of his beard, while the rest of the teachers attempt to regain order.

“I’M A PREFECT! STOP THIS MADNESS!” A red head prefect with glasses exclaims, only to have a bottle of milk poured on his head by one of the Weasley twins.

“GEORGE!” He screeches.

“I’M FRED!” the twin holding the empty container yells.  “Honestly you call yourself our brother.” He chorus’s with his twin.

After another twenty minutes of madness, McGonagall finally manages to get the students under control.

“TEN POINTS EACH FROM GRYFFINDOR!” MCgonagall yells. “And two weeks of detention.”

“THEY STARTED IT!” The twins scream together, pointing to the equally food coated Draco and Kat wrestling on the floor, trying to squeeze lemons in each other’s eyes.

McGonagall and Snape storm over to them, in an attempt to break them apart.

Snape’s covered head to toe in cooking oil, which didn’t seem to make much of a difference to his hair. He’s also covered in fruit loops, milk and honey.

“Miss Williams, Mr Malfoy. Please explain yourself.” Professor McGonagall hisses, holding Kat back from Draco.

“HE PUSHED ME INTO THE CREAM!”  
“SHE PRANKED MY ROOM! AND SQUIRTED SYRUP IN MY FACE!”  
“The Weasley twins took it from there.” Will adds, also covered in food.

“20 points from each of your houses, and a week of detention with Filch, TOGETHER!” McGonagall decides.

“I already have a week with Filch from Snapey.” Kat whines.

McGonagall ignores her. “Morning lessons are cancelled, so you can all clean up. I am disappointed in all of you for taking part in such immature behaviour.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you attacking me, Miss Ellen.” Snape announces glaring in the blue haired girl’s direction, attempting to wipe oil from his face. “10 points from Ravenclaw.”

Everyone cleared out of the great Hall, some seeming disappointed to not having a chance to eat.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!” Hermione exclaims, storming over to us.

“I had no part in this.” I point out, pulling a danish from my hair.

She glares at me before focusing on Kat. “You lost us perfectly good lesson time, and  points from my house!”  
“Technically the Weasley’s lost your points.” Will points out.

“Exactly! Plus you need to learn to loosen up, Granger.” Kat shrugs. “it was FUN!”  
“You almost had lemon juice in your eye! And we’re all covered in food.”  
“But I did get lemon juice in ferret faces eye. So win.” Kat adds, crossing her arms.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Draco rubbing his eye.

“What do you care, anyway?” I ask her. “It’s just points.”  
“JUST POINTS?! Don’t you care about your house?” Hermione screeches.

“I’m in a house called Hufflepuff, there’s a certain level of tolerating, no caring.” I shrug.

“GOOD JOB PUFFLES!” Tonks exclaims, giving us all hugs, covering us even more in honey and cream.

“I don’t think our seniors care that much either.” I point out.

Hermione just huffs and storms off.

 

 

Over the next few weeks we settle into a routine, involving pranking Malfoy, detention,  beating up racist Slytherin’s, and visiting the Fluffy (whose name I discovered by his collar. Really? He’s a sweetheart but not even slightly fluffy!) and pranking Malfoy. Oh and class.

 

Halloween morning I walked downstairs to see Kat wearing entirely black robes with a large collar and black cape, and her long white hair down her shoulders.

“YOU STOLE MY COSTUME!” Kat yell when she sees me dressed in my normal robes.

I glare at her.

“Hi Dracula?” Will greets, confused.  “We’re going to class not trick or treating.” He points out. “And are you sure it’s a good idea to be a vampire in a school where they are very real?” He continues.

She just shrugs, and we make our way to breakfast.

When we arrived at Defence Against the Dark Arts Quirrell gave out a high pitched scream when he saw her, once again hiding under his desk.

“I don’t think he likes me Nico costume.” Kat tells us with a grin.

The next class was potions, where Lou Ellen had given herself green skin and warts, black hair and was wearing her witch hat.

Wow, a reference I actually understand.

“You’re over stirring your cauldron, Miss Ellen.” Snape sneers, toward Lou, who was stirring her potions and cackling.

“If you don’t stop stirring I’ll get the water.” I threaten.

The last class of the day was Transfiguration.

“Miss Williams, I do not believe that is the correct uniform.” McGonagall tell her, attempting to hide her smile.

“Please Professor!” she begs. “It’s a holiday!” she exclaims before whispering something else.

“Fine.” McGonagall reluctantly agrees.

“You shouldn’t support their horrible mudblood traditions.” Malfoy sneers.

“Shut it, Ferrett face.” She tells him with a glare.

Malfoy gets up from his seat and punches her right in the face.

“YOU GIT!” She yells, holding her nose, before tackling him.

“DRINK HIS BLOOD!” Someone yells, making me chuckle.  
 McGonagall pulls them apart. “20 points from each of your houses, and you are no longer permitted to wear that costume, Miss Williams.”

Kat pouts and they make their way to the infirmary, glaring at each other **.** “Fanno davvero odiarsi, non è vero” **“They really do hate each other, don’t they”** Blaise laughs. “Sicuramente, non sarei sorpreso se Kat lo uccide entro la fine dell'anno” **“Definitely, I wouldn’t be surprised if Kat kills him by the end of the year”** I agree. Blaise and I had surprisingly become friends in the last few months not great friends but still.

 

 

The Halloween feast was beautiful, decoration covering the great hall.

I was just treating myself to some pumpkin pie when Quirrel came running into the great hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.

"Troll -- in the dungeons -- thought you ought to know”. He announced before fainting.

Troll? I haven’t killed anything in a while…

Everyone went insane, screaming about how we’re all doomed.

It takes several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbles. "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

“Aren’t the Slytherin dormitories In the dungeons?” I point out.

Dumbledore looks surprised. “Oh, Slytherin’s remain here.”

I join the group of Hufflepuffs heading towards our common-room.

 “Can’t we just tell the professors?” I hear a voice I recognise as Ron whisper.

What’s Ron doing with the Hufflepuffs?

“There’s no need, and she would get in trouble for ditching. It’s our fault anyway.” Harry replies.

I turn to see familiar red and messy black hair.

Idiots. I might as well follow them, from what I’ve heard so far they’ll probably find the troll. They’re danger magnets.

When they sneak out of line I sneakily follow them, blending into the shadows.

I had just followed them around a corner when I turned to see Snape further down the corridor.

Why isn’t he in the dungeons with the other teachers?

"He's heading for the third floor." I hear Harry say.

Why is he going there? Is he after Fluffy?

I notice a horrible stench of sewer and old socks, as well as a low grunting noise and shuffling of large feet.

"Can you smell something?" I hear Ron whisper.

I notice a twelve feet tall monster hiding down a skinny passage.  It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"The keys in the lock." I hear Harry muttered. "We could lock it in. "

"Good idea." said Ron nervously.

They both move forward, locking the door.

Why isn’t the Troll in the dungeons like Quirrell said? It couldn’t have moved that quickly…

After a minute Ron becomes as pale as I am. "Oh, no. It's the girls' bathroom!"

Oh Hades.

"Hermione!" they said together. 

“You’re both idiots.” I announce, appearing from the shadows.

“NICO?!” They exlclaim together.

“Open the door!” I yell.

Before they could say anything a piercing scream comes from the bathroom.

They fumble with the key, eventually opening it.

We enter to see Hermione shrinking against the wall, looking as if she’s about to faint.

I grin, pulling off my ring and flipping it, turning it into a pitch black sword.

They stare at me in shock. “Confuse it!” I tell them.

“Oy pea-brain!” Ron yells, throwing a metal piper at the giant.

Being hit distracts it long enough for Harry and Hermione to run away.

I run at it’s legs, slashing and cutting to distract it from the others. To kill it I’ll have to at least get a head shot.

Next thing I knew Harry was running at the giant from behind, attaching himself to its neck, before shoving his wand up it’s nose.

I jumped onto the sink before catapulting myself onto the giant’s shoulders, with Harry.

“Hello.” I greet, holding onto to the Troll who was attempting to shake us off.

I take my sword and slash it across the troll’s neck, removing the head clean off it’s shoulders.

As the Troll fell to the ground, I take Harry and jump to the round.

“H-h-how d-d-” Hermione begins to stutter.

The troll’s dead body takes up most of the bathroom, blood seeping from it’s neck.

I flip my wand, transforming it back into a ring, and placing it on my finger.

I pull Harry’s wand out of the nose of its decapitated head.

“Ugh, troll boogies.” Harry mutters, looking shocked.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized how loud they had been making.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall bursts into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a horrified squeak, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll’s body, examining it.

Professor McGonagall looked between us four.

 "What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

“Please, Professor McGonagall” Hermione whimpers “they were looking for me. "

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet “I went looking for the troll because I -I thought I could deal with it on my own. You know, because I've read all about them. "

Hermione lying to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Ron distraced it so it wouldn’t kill me, Harry stuck his wand up its nose, confusing it so Nico could kill it. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.”

“I don’t believe Mr Di Angelo is even in your house Ms Granger.” Snape points out, giving me a pointed glare.

“I heard them talking about her being missing and came along to help.” I add.

"Well -- in that case... " Professor McGonagall begins, staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. " said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses. "

Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to us. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win five points for your house.”

I smirk. I’m not even in trouble.

 

After a minute of silent walking they turn to me.

“How did you do that?” Harry asks.

“Why do you evem have a sword?” Ron questions.

“I’m trained with a sword and in martial arts.” I admit. “And it was mainly adrenaline, I was scared out of my mind.” I lie.

They don’t seem to believe me but nod anyway.

“We should have gotten more than 10 points for Gryffindor.” Ron sighs.

“I only got five and I’m the one who killed the thing.” I point out.

“We only got five too once you remove Hermione’s.” Harry reminds him.

“I should go.” I tell them, before turning down the corridor back to the Hufflepuff dormitory.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico POV**

“Where are you going?” Kat asks suspiciously, crossing her arms.

“For a walk.” I lie.

Fluffy misses me if I’m gone too long.

“Are you going to get “lost” again?” she asks.

“I did get lost!” I lie.

“We’ve been here months.” She waves off. “And you happened to the day there was a Troll in the school?”  
“COINCIDENCE!” I exclaim.

“You should lay off him, Kat.” Will tell her from behind his healing magic book.

I nod in agreement.

“Fine, I suppose I ca- why are you holding a red ball?”

Crap. Fluffy also seems to share my father’s Cerberus’s love for red rubber balls.

“Um, I’m going to go play fetch.” I admit.

“With what? You don’t have any pets.” Will asks, joining the conversation.

Kat gapes at me “ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY WITH THE THREE HEADED DOG???”

“W-w-what? Of course not!” I exclaim.

“THAT’S SO DANGEROUS!” Will yells.

“Can I come?” Kat asks, getting her a sharp glare from Will.

“You both need to stay away from that thing.” Will announces. “It’s probably here for a good reason, that does not involve playing fetch.”

“It’s guarding something.” I say, voicing my suspicions. “I’m guessing it’s whatever was missing from Grignotts.”

“Why would they hide something in a school?” Will asks.

“When Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley he took something from the vault that was robbed. Where better to hide something than right under Dumbledores nose.” I explain.

“He has a point. If you ignore how messed up it in to keep a three-headed monster in a school, it makes sense.” Kat agrees.

“We’re going to try and find it aren’t we?” Will sighs.

“Well now that you suggest it. LETS GO!” Kat announces, dragging both of us out of the room.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

 

 

By the time we make it to the third floor corridor, Kat runs attempts to run straight through the door.

“OWWW!!!” Why didn’t it work??” she whines, holding her nose.

I roll my eyes. “It doesn’t work like that.”  
“Let me try.” Will offers, taking out his wand “Alohomora!”

The door flies open.

“Will gives us a smug grin before walking through.

I follow quickly behind him, I doubt Fluffy would like him much.

Fluffy is growling at Will, preparing to attack the suddenly pale boy.

“BAD DOG!” I exclaim, tapping one of its noses. “Will is friend, no kill.”

Fluffy whimpers, cuddling into my touch.

“Is it safe?” Kat whispers.

“Since when do you care?” Will asks.

“I don’t.” she tell him, jumping inside.

“He’s so cute, in a vicious monster kind of way.” She announces, putting her hand out for him to sniff.

“He’s just like my old foster parents poodle. They need to sniff you before you can pet them.” She explains.

We give her incredulous looks. A poodle? Well his name is Fluffy.

When Fluffy gives her hand a small lick she starts petting his heads.

“Awww, what’s his name?”

“Fluffy.” I answer, making them both burst into laughter.

“Please tell me you didn’t pick that.” Will chokes out between his chuckles.

“It’s on his collar.” I explain, glaring at them.

 

Hogwarts quickly changed again, this time to winter. I haven’t stayed anywhere this long is a while, probably my old hotel in the 1940’s. I know it won’t last, they’ll all find out about me eventually.

 

 

“Now Devil’s snare is a very dangerous plant that thrives in dark and damp places. We won’t be dealing with that for years.” Madam Sprout tells us.

 

Too bad, I might actually be able to touch that plant without killing it.

“Like Devil’s snare which can be killed by a light source, we use the fire making charm on Spiky Bushes. Now repeat after me I-N-C-E-N-D-I-O!”

“Incendio.” We all chorus.

“Now the hand movement is like so.” Madam Sprout tells us, waving her wand, setting fire to the cactus like plant in front of her.

 

After breakfast Will had drags me to the Library again to study. All of the seats were taken, so we were leaning against one of the shelves going over the pile of potions homework I’ve been ignoring.

“What do you get when you mix wormswood and fluxweed?” Will asks me.

Why is he helping me, anyway? We’ve become pretty close friends but I still don’t understand why someone as nice and smart as Will would be friends with someone as awkward and creepy as me.

“HELLO! WAKEY WAKEY, NEEKS!” Will yells waving his hand in front of my face.

I slap his hand away and glare at him “Don’t call me that.”

“But it’s cute! And it suits you.” He pouts.

“How the hades do I suit Neeks? I’m the creepy kid everyone’s afraid of.” I reply, with a hint of sadness in my tone.

“Not everyone, and you’re an adorable dork sometimes.”

I blush “Yea me beating the shit out of Malfoy is adorable.”

He chuckles “What do you think of Hogwarts so far?”

 “It’s okay.” I shrug.

“LIES! This place is amazing!” he exclaims. “I do miss the beach though.”  
“I hate the beach, and fine this place is pretty awesome.”

I don’t have to steal food or worry about finding somewhere to sleep, but I am keeping a huge secret which they’d all hate me for.

“EXACTLY! But I do miss exercise, I’m getting all pudgy.” Will grumbles, making me roll my eyes.

He is far from pudgy, but no way in Tartarus I’m telling him that.

“Same, the only exercise I get is beating kids up and running from Flich.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

Maybe I could sneak out to the forbidden forest to practice abilities and sword skills, it has been over a month since I did anything.

“I would say you could join the Quidditch team like Harry next year but I don’t want you to break the arena.” Will tells me.

I scoff. “Please tell me you’re not going to drag me to your games next year.”

“Oh, I will! You can be my private cheerleader.” He exclaims grinning.

I scrunch up my face at the image of me in a skirt with Pom-poms.

“Try and they’ll never find your body.” I threaten giving him my best death glare.

“The other team might die of shock, making our victory inevitable.”

“If you want me to kill the other team, all you have to do is ask.” I shrug, with a cheeky smile.

He rolls his eyes “We’re late for the game.”

I scoff. “I’m not going.”

“COME ON NEEKS!” Will begs “It’ll be fun.”

“I’m not going to waste my afternoon watching idiots fly around on broomsticks.”

“Aren’t you friends with one of those idiots?” Will asks.

“And he’ll have plenty of people to cheer him on while he flies around on that death trap.”

“PLEASSEEE! You don’t even have to pay attention.” He pleads.

“Fine, if for no reason other than to get you to shut up.” I reluctantly agree.

 

When I arrived at the Quidditch pitch the whole school seemed to be there.

“NICKLES AND WILLY!” Kat exclaims when she sees us.

Will makes a disgusted face at the name. “That is the worst thing I’ve even heard, Kitty.”

Kat’s wearing dark green muggle jeans, combat boots, and a black jumper with the words:

            _“Sometimes I wish I was a bird_

_So I could fly over certain people and shit on their heads.”_

I raise my eyebrows. “I’m never letting you near a broom.”

She pokes her tongue out at me.

“Where do you even get those?” Will asks.

“My old foster sister owns a make your own t-shirt company.” She shrugs. “I get a discount.”

As soon as we take our seats in the Hufflepuff stands I take out my history of magic book.

Reading is surprisingly interesting, though it is hard to pay attention for too long.

“IS THAT A BOOK? YOU’RE READING A BOOK AT A MAGICAL SPORTS GAME?!?” Kat screeches.

I roll my eyes. “Though I’m sure the concept of reading is new to you, some of us need to catch up with the class everyone sleeps through.”

She glares at me, before turning her attention back to the game.

After around twenty minutes of reading everyone around me seems to panic.

Who scored this time?

I look up to see Harry hanging from his broom by his hand as it jerks wildly.

Someone must have jinxed his broom. I look over to see Hermione running wildly through the bleachers, knocking Quirrell over.

Harry’s broom suddenly stops, allowing Harry to climb back onto his broom.

A sudden yelp comes from Snape’s direction. I turn to see his robes set ablaze.

“Holy marshmallows, what just happened?” Kat mutters.

That night at dinner Harry made his way over to our table. “Nico, can I talk to you?”

I nod, and follow him to an empty corner of the hall.

“Do you remember that night when you were following us, Snape was heading toward the third floor?” Harry whispers

“Why? Do you think he was after whatever the Cerberus is guarding?” I ask.

He nods. “Snape has a bite in his leg, he’s been limping. Hermione saw him muttering a spell today. She thinks he was the one jinxing my broom.”

“Why would he go after you? And why are you telling me this?” I whisper

“He knows I know about the leg, I don’t know he seems to have it out for me. Whatever it is he’s up to something. And I’m telling you because you’re my friend, plus you seem to know what you were doing with the troll.”

I nod, not quite understanding. “Anything else?”  
“Hagrid mentioned a Nicolas Flamel being involved. Can you help us find him?”

“Sure.” I agree. “I’m guessing this is just between us?”

He nods.

“Alright.” I agree, before returning to my table.

 

 

 

Later that night I’m walking back to my dorm when I fell the feeling of being pulled through the shadows, then spat out.

 

“Ow” I mutter standing up and brushing off my uniform.

 

“Nico?” a familiar voice says. I turn around to see Percy and Thalia.

 

Thalia’s eyes widened. “Bianca’s little brother?”

 

I scowled not wanting to hear about Bianca especially not from a hunter.

 

Then Percy starts laughing “Nico what are you wearing, you look like a vampire”

 

“Why’d you bring me here?” I grumbled “One minute I’m on my way to my dorm room. The next minute – is this New York? What in Hades’s name am I doing in New York?”

 

“We didn’t bring you here,” He promised. “We were – We were brought together. All three of us.”

 

“What are you talking about?” I demanded.

 

“The children of the Big Three,” He said. “Zeus, Poseidon, Hades.”

 

Thalia took a sharp breath. “The prophecy. You don’t think Kronos…”

She didn’t finish the thought. We all knew about the big prophecy: a war was coming, between the Titans and gods, and the next child of the three major gods who turned sixteen would make a decision that saved or destroyed the world. That meant one of us. Over the last few years, the Titan lord Kronos had tried to manipulate each of us separately. Now… could he be plotting something by bringing us all together?

The ground rumbled. I drew his own sword  and checked my wand holster and curse, I left it in the libray. Mrs O’Leary leaped backwards and barked in alarm.

Too late, I realized she was trying to warn me.

The ground opened up under Thalia, Percy and me, and we fell into darkness.

**What happens next is exactly what happens in Percy Jackson and the sword of Hades.**

**Will POV**

I walk into the library looking for Nico, I go to our usual table, he’s not there but his wand and homework is.

 

Rolling my eyes, I put his stuff in my bag knowing he forgot about it.

 

Turning to leave I notice the Golden Trio in a corner all staring at a book, I walk over “Hey, what’s so interesting?” I question.

 

“NOTHING!” they yell hiding the book.

 

I give them a look “What’s going on” they share a look, then Harry speaks “Have you noticed anything… strange about Nico”

 

I glare “Why, what’s going on?” he gestures to the book “This book is a list of pure-blood families we were looking for- something when Ron noticed this”

 

Hands me the book showing me a black and white photo of Nico and who I can assume are his sister and mother but the photo is dated 1942.

 

“Is he a Vampire?” Ron ask rudely “Ronald” Hermione hisses.

 

“No. but why don’t we just ask him, I’m sure he has an explanation” I suggest.

 

“No!” they say together “Not yet, please promise us you won’t tell him until we say it’s okay” Harry asks.

 

“But-“ “Will please we have our reasons just don’t tell him” Hermione cuts in.

 

“Fine” I agree getting up to find Nico.

 

 

I don’t find him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nico POV**

  After a day of organising Bob a job as the Underworlds new janitor, and playing with father’s Cerberus I am teleported back to Hogwarts.

“Sleep.” I groan, falling face first into my bed.

‘NICO!” a voice yells.

“Five more minutes.” I mumble into my pillow.

My bone bed in the underworld isn’t exactly comfortable. Sleep like the dead, my ass.

“YOU’RE COVERED IN BLOOD!” Will screeches.

I feel Will pulling me out of my bed.

“HEY!”  
“You’re clothes are practically in shreds, not to mention soaked in blood!” Will points out, attempting to carry me through the door.

“He’s back?” Another voice asks.

“Someone tell McGonagall. I’m bringing him to Madam Pomfrey.” Will tells them.

Huh? I’m just a bit scratched up, most of them won’t even scar. And why McGonagall, I was only gone a day…

I feel myself falling into unconsciousness.

 

When I finally wake up I’m in a horrifically white room, with a horrible stench of medicine.

“Where am I?” I groan

“The Hospital wing, Mr Di Angelo. You gave us all quite the fright.” A strict looking elderly woman tells me.

“Can I leave?”  
“NO YOU MAY NOT!” She exclaims. “Your body is covered in bruises and you have several sword wounds over your body, not to mention the level of exhaustion your body is under.”

“Can you not just heal it and return me to my dormitory.” I groan. “I hate hospitals.”  
“Perhaps in a few days.”

“What day is it?” I ask, suddenly.

“December nineteenth.” She answers, looking confused.

It’s been a whole year. I’m never going to see her alive again.  
“Mr Di Angelo, are you alright?” she asks in a concerned tone.

“Yea.” I answer, tears pricking my eyes. “Can we do this later?”  
“But you have not even explained what happened?” she points out.  
“I’ll explain tomorrow.” I mumble. “It’ll give me more time to come up with a convincing lie.”  
She seems reluctant to leave, but notices my expression of utter heartbreak. “Fine, but drink this.”

I drink whatever potion she handed me, before crawling under my duvet.

It’s all my fault she’s dead.

 

**Will (POV)**

We had spent the last two days searching for Nico, who seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

“Why can’t we see him?” Kat moans.

“He needs his sleep, and he doesn’t seem to be in the mood for any company today.” Madam Ponfrey tells us.

Oh god. It’s the nineteenth.

“Maybe he just needs a distraction.” I suggest.

The day I let one of my best friends wallow in misery all day is the day I get a nose piercing.

“At least let us give him some chocolate.” I beg.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Kat asks.

I bite my lip. Should I tell them? He’d be pissed… “Today is not a good day for him.”

“Huh?” Kat questions.

“Just tell them.” I hear Nico groan from inside the infirmary.

“His sister died a year ago today.” I explain, making them both look heart broken.

“Shit.” Kat murmers.

“That poor boy.” Madam Pomfrey mutters.

“Just leave me alone.” I hear Nico say.

Kat and I share a look. No way in hell is that happening.

 

After a few minutes of begging we manage to convince Madam Pomfrey to let us see him.

Kat smothered him in the chocolate she bought off the Weasley twin, while we both entertained him with funny stories.

“Then the Weasely twins enchanted snow balls to follow Quirrell around and hit him in the head.” Kat continues.

“Don’t forget when they transfigured all the house elves’s rags into Santa’s elves costumes.” I add.

“I think they liked it.”

“This is nice and all, but you don’t have to do this.” Nico tells us.

“Nonsense. Here eat more chocolate.” Kat says, shoving chocolate into Nico’s face. “Do you think the elves will give us ice-cream?”

“You guys don’t get it.” He sighs, looking as heartbreaking as ever.

“Nico, when I was five years old they found me wandering around, asking for my Mummy and Daddy, with no memory. Since then I have been in ten homes, none of which could put up with me for long. One thing I have learnt is that wallowing is self-pity doesn’t do shit.” Kat tells him,

I never knew that about her.

“I was a mistake, and my Mom tells me that every day I’m only gotten one letter from her since I got here in with she told me that she’s happy I’m not there because she can now focus on my half-brother, sister  and stepfather her perfect family”

“Now, let’s sneak you out of here and go beat the shit out of Malfoy.” She announces, pulling him from the bed. Obviously changing the subject from the sadness.

“HE SHOULDN’T LEAVE THE HOSSPITAL WING!” I screech. “And you want to bring him to the boy who makes fun of us for having no family, today?”

He visibly falls at the mention of having no family.

“He’s going to hear that shit in his mind anyway so might as well go beat the crap out of it. It’s a metaphor, dear William.” She explains, pulling us both out of the room.

“But-“

 

**Nico (POV)**

I admit, by the end of the day I was glad I didn’t spend it alone.

“You never did explain why you look like you got into a fight with the incredible hulk.” Kat points out, piling chocolate pudding onto my plate.

“I was with my family.” I explain.

The both freeze “I thought…”  
“My father and Step-mother are good as dead to me. I’ve only spoken to them a handful of time, none of which have been pleasant.”

“Ah. Your father didn’t…”  
“No, we barely spoke. He likes to collect dark creatures, like Cerberus’s. Some don’t play very nicely.” I explain.

Will doesn’t seem to entirely believe me, but Kat just shrugs. “Cool. Can he give me a dragon? Or maybe a hell hound?”

“I have a pet hell hound.” I admit, before thinking. “Well I share her with someone else.”

She both stare at me in shock.

“Relax, she’s a sweetheart.” I shrug.

“You say the same thing about Fluffy.” Will points out.

“Because he’s- hi Harry.” I begin, before noticing the Gryffindor.

“Hey Nico.” Harry says awkwardly. “How are you?”

“Fine. I was just visiting my father, I forgot to check out of school for the weekend.” I lie.

He doesn’t seem to believe me.

 “Did you have anything else to say?” Will asks him, with a meaningful look.

“Nothing at all.” Harry answers.

What’s going on?

“Right.”

 

The semester quickly came to an end. Before I could blink Kat was already getting on the train back to her foster sisters.

“Don’t hesitate to owl me.” Kat tells me, waving her finger in my face.

“I didn’t know you cared so much.” I mock.

“Shut it, death breath.” She says before hugging me.

 

Hogwarts’s oddly sad without students everywhere. Thankfully Will had decided against flying halfway across the world for Christmas, so I wasn’t going to be entirely alone.

 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!” Will yells, shaking my sleeping body.

“Fuck off.” I grumble.

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!”  
“Fuck off and have a merry Christmas, then.”

I can practically feel him rolling his eyes.

We have the dorm room to ourselves as all of our roommates had returned home for the holidays.

“Wake up or you’ll miss your presents.”

“Someone gave me presents?” I ask, confused.

“What did you expect? Coal?” he jokes.

I pull myself from under my covers to see a decent sized pile at the end of my bed.

For a moment I think it might be some kind of cruel joke from Malfoy, but he’s not that creative.

I smile. I have no idea what that means.

The next present is in obnoxious surfing santa paper, with a Hermes mail stamp. I open it to see a pack of mythomagic and blue cookies, from Percy.

I roll my eyes. Annabeth’s right, Percy is a seaweed brain.

The next gifts contained: chocolate frogs from Harry, a book about Greek mythology’s influence on the wizarding world from Lou Ellen.

“And here’s me and Kat’s present to you .” Will says handing me a small present wrapped in suns with Christmas hats.

I had sent Kat a prannking kit that I had ordered from Zonkos and chocolate frogs.

I mentally roll my eyes at the wrapping.

I unwrap it to find some kind of strings with black bulky things at the end and a silver thing at the other end, as well as a black metal thing with a skull on the back. As well as a packet of chocolate skeletons.

“What do you think?” Will asks.  
“It’s great… what is it?” I ask, making him burst into laughter.

“Sometimes I forget how clueless purebloods are.” He chuckles. “It’s an IPod, and these are headphones.”

“Huh?”

After Will spends an hour explaining what an IPod is and how they fit all the records in such a small box (I still don’t get it) I give him my present, which seems like nothing compared to this APods thing.

I have always like music, but demigods can’t have electronics… meh my life’s getting a bit boring, I could do with some monsters to kill.

He smirks when he sees the book on healing magic and singing candy.

“I LOVE IT!” He declares.

Eventually Will and I go to the great hall to have breakfast.

When we get to the great hall we see only about twenty students had stayed for Christmas, a quarter of them being Weasley’s.

Will drags me over to the Gryffindor table to sit by the Weasely twins, who as always were matching (apart from the letters on their jumpers)  
“Wow we can tell you apart for once.” Will says when we sit down.

“How do you know we didn’t swap?” they say as one.

I groan and start piling my plate with pancakes.

About halfway through the meal Hermes enters, holding a large crate.

“A DELIVERY FOR A NICO DI ANGELO!” He yells.

Oh Hades.

“Over here.” I groan, raising my hand.

He walk over grinning. “Sign her please.” Hermes tells me, placing the parcel next to me.

The parcel’s huge, covered in air holes, and seemed to whimper.

“Thanks.” I say, handing him a couple Draceama’s

I asked him to deliver it for me, but I hoped he’d be a bit more subtle about it.

I notice the teachers staring at me in confusion.

“Bye kid.” Hermes says before flying out of the great hall.

“What just happened?” Percy (Weasely) asks.

“An magical post man.” I shrug.

“HEY HAGRID! CAN YOU COME HERE?” I yell at the caretaker, who had been sitting at the front table.

He gets up, almost knocking over the table.

“What is it, Nico?” He asks, looking confused.

“Have I mentioned my father collects rare creatures?” I tell him. “This little guy was the runt he wanted to kill off.” I explain, signalling to the large box.

His eyes turn sad at the idea of killing any creature. “What is it?” he asks, studying the box.

“Yours.” I answer, attempting to push the box in his direction. “Merry Christmas.”

McGonagall looks like she’s about to faint.

Hagrid gets an expression on his face that makes him look like a kid in a candy store.

He tears open the box to reveal a cage with a very large black puppy with red eyes and large fangs.

“He’s a hellhound.” I explain.

Quirrell actually does faint.

“WHAT A BEAUTY!” He exclaims, easily picking up the enormous puppy and nuzzling his face against his.

“Thank yer! Thank yer ser much, Nico. Imma call him Snuffles.” He announces.

The Weasely twins start laughing, while McGonagall and Percy hyperventilate.

“I’m gonna get em settled in. Thank yer again, Nico.” Hagrid says, before walking out, still cuddling the hell hound.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT??” Percy yells.

“I didn’t want… Snuffles to be put down, and Hagrid’s so happy.” I explain.

“That was a sweet thing you did for Hagrid.” Harry says, with a small smile.

The rest of the day disappears in a storm of pranking with the Weaselys and food.

That night when I went to sleep I was oddly content.

_“I can’t do it. You’re so much like her, an innocent little girl, just like my Jesabell.”_

I wake up with a start, not being able to remember anything from my dream, except a twist in my gut, telling me there’s no chance of me sleeping again tonight.

I sneak out of bed, deciding to take a walk around the halls to clear my head.

I hear a horrible scream coming from the library. Did someone touch one of Ms Pince’s books with sticky fingers?

When someone heads in my direction I disappear into the shadow, re-appearing in a random part of the castle.

If I wasn’t lost before I sure as Hades am now.

I turn to see Harry staring dreamily into a golden mirror.

I walk up behind him, but he doesn’t seem to notice me in the mirror. Oddly enough he’s not in the mirror either.

A more olive skinned and happier looking me at kings cross station, giving my Mama a hug while my sister hugs my father and we get onto the train. Just like the normal magical families.

“Nico? When did you get here?” Harry asks suddenly, breaking me out of my trance.

“I-I don’t know.” I admit. I had been staring at the mirror for a while.

“Do you see them?” he asks me, suddenly.

“I doubt I see what you do you.” I tell him. He must have seen his family as well.

“I see my family.” He admits.

“And I mine.”

After a moment of silence. “We should go.” Harry tells me.

I nod, solemnly.

Harry picks up a silvery material from the ground, pulling it over himself, turning invisible.

“How-“ I begin. It must be like Annabeth’s cap

His head appears out of thin air. “It’s an invisibility cloak.” He admits. “Want a ride?”

“I’m fine.” I tell him.

He merely shrugs and disappears.

 

I shadow travel back to my room and collapse onto my bed, trying to ignore the nightlight that is Will’s hair.

The rest of the holidays disappears in a blur of reading, homework, hanging out with Will and visiting Snuffles and Fluffy. I never see the mirror again, some things are too painful.

 

“I can’t believe you had a spare hellhound and didn’t give it to me!” Kat exclaims, when we tell her about our holidays.

“I barely trust you with a wand let alone a hell hound.” I point out.

She pouts.

“But there are some real gits who could do with a bite in the-“

“KAT!”

“Don’t be horrible, Will. Why would someone want poor cats to be bitten?” Kat mocks.

“You obviously haven’t met Mrs Norris.” I mutter.

“Please, that thing isn’t a cat. It’s a demon.” She replies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nico POV**

After once again being dragged to a Quidditch game and taking out my book, I notice Kat has disappeared from my side.

I look over to the other side of the pitch to see Malfoy, Neville, Ron, the body guards and Kat all wrestling. Lovely.

The day after the game Harry found me and told me what he overheard Snape and Quirrel arguing about. I decide against telling him I had figured out who Nicolas Flamel is, or that I already knew there would be more challenged. He shouldn’t get involved in something so dangerous.

**Will (POV)**

While on my way to meet Kat and Nico at Hagrid’s I notice Harry, Ron and Hermione whispering.

“I’ve been meaning on talking to you three.” I announce, silencing them.

“When are we going to tell Nico about the photo?” I ask.

They share nervous looks. “We can’t, or at least not yet.” Hermione answers.

I give her a sharp look. “Why not? Nico’s been nothing if not trustworthy!”

Ron raises his eyebrows. “Are we talking about the same Nico?”  
I attempt to glare at him. “Nico may not have told you very much about himself but he has told me. Nico’s just a bit quiet.”

“Did he tell you about the Troll?” Harry asks.

“What about the Troll?” I ask instantly.

“On Halloween. I was locked in the girls bathroom with the troll, Ron and Harry came to save me and so did Nico. His ring turns into a sword, he killed the thing without any hesitation.” Hermione explains.

Nico… killed something?

“That doesn’t mean he’s a vampire!” I point out.

“We found out something else. We think Nico may be involved.” Harry says vaguely.

“What?!” I exclaim, getting frustrated.

They share a look before turning to me “Sorry, we can’t tell you.”  
I groan before marching off.

“DON’T TELL HIM!” Ron yells after me.

 

**Nico (POV)**

“Aww he’s so big!” Kat squeals, cuddling the fluffy hell hound.

We have all taken to visiting Snuffles. He’s almost as sweet as Mrs O’Leary.

I scoff. “You should see a full sized hell hound. Mine’s bigger than a car.”

She stars at me, before muttering. “Hagrid’s gonna need a new hut.”

“It would be nice to met yer hellhound one day.” Hagrid saying, feeding a raw steak to Snuffles.

Kat wrinkles her nose in disgust.

“You can now, if you’d like. She’d need to stay the night though, teleporting takes a lot out of her.”

“THEY CAN TELEPORT?!” Kat yells, while Will just gapes at me.

Will has been acting weird all afternoon….

I walk outside and whistle, pushing away thoughts of the blonde.

Suddenly a gigantic fluffy dog the size of a truck emerges from the shadows, wagging her tail, causing miniature earth quakes.

She knocks me over, licking my face.

“Mrs O’Leary!” I chuckle.

A strangled scream comes from behind me.

“Merlin’s saggy left butt check, that thing is huge!” Kat swears.

I raise my eyebrow. “You’ve been spending too much time in the wizarding world.”

“Hello Clifford!” she says to Mrs O’Leary, making Will snort.

Hagrid runs over and gives her a big hug, which she happily responds to.

“WHAT A SWEETHEART!”

After a couple minutes of cuddling, Mrs O’Leary, she finds a large bush and uses it as a pillow. Snuffles and Fang cuddle up next to her and fall asleep.

“Do you think you could feed her in the morning? Shadow travel takes a lot out of her.” I ask Hagrid.

“Feed her what? A dragon?” Kat asks.

Hagrid looks horrified at this idea.

“Just a cow.” I shrug.

Kat grows a matching horrified expression.

“I think I can arrange that.”

 

A couple days later when we go to say goodbye to Mrs O’Leary (who had been reluctant to leave) we find Hagrid and the golden trio gathered around a large black egg, with several cracks through it.

“What is that thing?” Will asks, breaking them all out of their trance.

“Yer can’t tell Enyone, but thes ere is me Dragon.” Hagrid explains.

“We gawk at him. He really does love dangerous beasts.

Over the next few weeks Kat and Will drag me to visit Norbery several time, but as I expected he hates me even more than everyone else, going out of his way to attack.

“That thing is a bloody menace.” Ron declares.

I shrug. “Whatever he is, I don’t think it would be wise for me to go near him again.”

Ron gives me a suspicious look. He had been doing that a lot recently, him and the rest of his friend group. I always knew Ron didn’t like me much, but has he figured something out?

 

A month later I had completely given up on visiting Norbert, though I still spent plenty of time with Snuffles and Fluffy I wouldn’t have time anyway. We have been forced to attend detention almost every night for a months, Filch is surprisingly creative when it comes to finding different areas of the school to clean by toothbrush.

Will has also been forcing me to study, apparently exams are more important than trying to get myself killed.

“You know, we should be inspecting that plant. I haven’t even done any proper research.” I point out.

“Maybe we should just leave it to the teachers. They have Fluffy there for a reason.” Will reasons, returning to his book.

I consider telling him about Snape but decide against it. Harry wanted me to keep it a secret.

Maybe I should just forget it. I don’t always need to get involved in whatever’s going on.

“Hey guys.” Kat announcing, sitting next to us.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is the self-declared trouble maker Katerina Williams actually in a library?” Will mocks in a shocked tone.

“Hawdy haw haw. It’s not like I’m actually reading, if that happens it’s probably my evil twin.”

I snort, but she’s not finished. “I’m here to tell you that the golden trio organised for Ron’s brother to take Norbert, so that demon will be out of our hands in no time.”

“I thought you loved dragons?” Will asks.

“I thought I did. This is nothing like How To Train Your Dragon.” Kat pouts.

I roll my eyes and return to my book.

 

A few days later I’m sitting in potions, sharing small smiles with Kat and Will. After months of planning our revenge on Snape is finally ready

“Stop daydreaming and hand me those dragon scales.” Lou scolds, glaring at me.

Before I could argue I notice Kat trying to get eye contact across the room. I smirk and take out my wand, as Will and Kat do the same.

“3 2- 1“ I mouth to her before we all chant “Piertotum Locomotor!”

Three bottles of Shampoo, Conditioner and anti-oiling product that had somehow grown arms jump out of Kat’s bad, quickly making their way over to Snape’s desk screeching. “YOU NEED US!!”

I look across to Kat to see her metal thing out.

Snape turned as red as a pomegranate. “WHO’S BEHIND THIS!”  
“HAVE YOU EVER WASHED YOU HAIR???” The shampoo bottle yells.

“He probably doesn’t even what we are!” the conditioner agrees, jumping on Snape’s head.

The class howls in laughter.

“Is this natural or do you dip your head in gasoline every morning?” the anti-oiling product questions, in disgust.

“STOP THIS IMMEDIETY!” Snape yells.

A water bottle runs up and jumps on his head with the shampoo, pouring half it’s contents on him, while the shampoo bottle attempt to rub the water into his head, while muttering “filthy, filthy, filthy.”

After five minutes, he had already had two shampoos and the bottles were now working the conditioner into his hair, while he screams, sending random spell at his head.

The entire class was choking with laughter, some students had even fallen off their chairs. Kat’s still holding her metal thing, pointing it toward the scene at the front.

By the end of the lesson his hair has been washed and the anti- oiling product had been applied, all while Snape was steaming.

“HONESTLY HE SHOULD BE THANKING US!” The shampoo declares, snorting indignantly, before disappearing back into Kat’s bag.

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” Kat bows.

“WILLIAMS!” Snape screams, his hair still dripping. “DETENTION! YOU AS WELL DI ANGELO AND SOLACE! 50 POINTS EACH HUFFELPUFF!”

Crap.

“YOU HAVE NO PROOF!” Will and I yell in unison. Wow, we’ve been spending too much time with Kat.

He gives us a death glare that could rival even mine. “I saw you doing the spell.” The Professor hisses.

“Wow, Batman! Tone down the bat-glare.” Kat jokes.

The muggle raised students (including myself) once against burst into hysterical laughter.

Thankfully the bell rang before Snape had the chance to kill us.

On the way out of class almost everyone congratulated us, apparently not being that bothered by the points.

For the rest of the day we kept being approached by students, congratulating us, including Tonks and the Weasley’s.

 

The next day the prank wasn’t the only thing everyone’s talking about, apparently we weren’t the only ones who lose points from our house.

“150 points Granger? We’re more alike than I thought.” Kat chuckles, getting herself a sharp glare.

“I’m kidding! Didn’t you hear? Nicks, Will and I lost 150 points from Hufflepuff. At least Gryffindor’s not bottom anymore.” Kat shrugs, making the golden   trio visibly cheer up.

“Were you out after dark as well?” Ron asks making us laugh.

“You lost 150 points for that?” I snort. “McGonagall really is strict. “We charmed shampoo and conditioner to insult Snape and wash him hair.” I say, suppressing my smile that fought to appear at the memory.

Ron and Harry almost fall over laughing, while Hermione gapes at us. “That’s really advanced!”

We shrug. “It took all three of us plus it took us months to get right.” Will explains.

“Do you have detention as well?” Ron asks.

We nod solemly. “Detentions can be alright, but not if you have Filch, he’s surprisingly creative when it comes to punishments.” Kat tells them.

They pale.


	13. Chapter 13

**Will (POV)**

That night we all went down to the entrance hall for our detention, expecting to just see Hermione and Harry.

“YOU!” Malfoy hisses, glaring at Kat.

“Did you miss having detention with me, Dracey? Or did Snape stop kissing your ass long enough to realize what an idiotic bully you are?” She replies.

They glare at each other for a minute before noticing Filch and Neville also standing there.

“What cruel torture are we doing this week?” Kat sighs.

Filch sneers at her, muttering “If only we could torture you little monsters.”

“Follow me.” Filch says, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. “I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he says, leering at them. "Oh yes... Hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me.... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep'em well oiled in case there ever needed.... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do. "

They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. I wonder what he’ll have us do… the punishments Kat describes don’t sounds that bad, just cleaning bathrooms with toothbrushes and helping the House Elves.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.” Hagrid’s familiar voice yells.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?” Filch leers, glaring at Harry. “Well, think again, boy -- it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece.”  
The forest? They wouldn’t have us do anything that could kill us… right?

Everyone else stood dead in their tracks.

 "The forest?" Malfoy repeats, not sounding as confident as usual.  "We can't go in there at night, there's all sorts of things in there -- werewolves, I heard.”

“Aww, you scared Malfoy?” Kat jokes, seeming a bit afraid herself.

That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch says, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid strides toward us out of the dark, Fang and Snuffles at his heels. He’s carrying a large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time." he says. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, kids?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid.” says Filch coldly. “They’re here to be punished, after all.

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter dothat. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here. "

"I'll be back at dawn.” Filch sneers."for what's left of them, " he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle

Malfoy turns to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest, he said.

 "Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts.” Hagrid says fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve gotter pay fer it. "

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts."

I resist the urge to snort. What a brat!

Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"'

Malfoy didn't move, just glared at Hagrid.

"Right then. Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' Idon' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment. "He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

“Look there.” Says Hagrid, "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery. "

What would kill a unicorn?

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me, Snuffles or Fang Hagrid tells him. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diffrent directions.”

Malfoy studies the dogs. “I want Fang.” He finally declares.

I almost smile.

“Alrigh’ but he’s a coward.” Hagrid warns, handing him Fang’s collar.

Malfoy opens his mouth to complain, obviously expecting the hellhound to be named Fang.

"So me, Harry, Nico, Hermione, an' Snuffles’ll go one way an'Draco, Neville, Kat, Will an' Fang'll go the other. Nw, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now -- that's it -- an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh -- so, be careful -- let's go.” Hagrid tells us.

Oh no, he put Kat with Malfoy. We’re all going to die.

Before any of us could argue over the groups Hagrid had already made his way down the path.

“No killing each other.” I tell them.

“Is that your way of saying you won’t help me bury the body?” Kat pouts.

I chuckle and start heading down the path.

Thankfully the walk was silent apart from the sound of Neville sniffling.

I hear a faint rustling noise in the distance. “What was that?”  
“I-Is it t-the werewolf?” Neville stutters.

Before any of us could blink Draco had grabbed Neville from behind, causing Neville to panic and shoot the red light from his wand.

“YOU GIT!” Kat yells, pushing Malfoy against one of the trees, punching him right in the face.

I sigh. “You alright, Neville?”

He nods, still shaking.

“I’m going to go tell Hagrid it was a false alarm. Make sure these idiots don’t move.” I tell him before disappearing down the path.

What am I thinking? I should have stayed… it’s too late now. I just need to follow the path…

I look down to see I had completely abandoned the path. I am an idiot.

I start running around, searching for the path, only to become more lost. “HELLPP! I yell. “I’M LOST!”  
And I just announced my presence to all the monsters. Today is not my day.

“What is a young demigod like you doing out in the forest?” A voice asks.

I turn to see a boy, only a few years older than myself, with messy blonde hair, and a scruffy goatee. I look down, only to see goat legs instead of humans.

“HOLY MOTHER OF-“

The boy(?) just chuckles. “I should have guessed that you’re new. You’re scent is very faint. Ah and a wizard, that’s interesting.”

“What do you mean? And why did you call me a demigod?” I ask, trying not to let my nervousness show. He’s half goat, that’s more normal than a lot of the things I’ve seen.

He smirks. “I don’t usually get to do this. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?”

I think back to the Hercules movie. “Um- kind of?”  
“One of your parents is one of the Olympians. A god.” He explains.

“W-what?” I stutter. This has to be a joke.

I never knew my father. All my mom had told me is that he was a one night stand when she was a teenager, and that I look a lot like him.

“Pick up a mythology book kid. Half of the legends are about Gods knocking up mortals. I’m a Satyr, most of my kind spend their lives searching for children like you and brining you to a camp designed for your kind.” The Satyr explains.

My brain feels like it’s going a million miles an hour. Me? A demigod? That can’t be true…

“The camp’s in NY. If you want to know more find me.” The Satyr tells me, looking behind me.

“WILL!” Nico yells running toward me.

The Satyr smirks at him, which just makes Nico glare.

“We should go. We were all looking for you.” He tells me, not taking his eyes off of the Satyr.

“Sorry.” I apologize, not being able to take the thought of my father off my mind.

I give a polite nod to the Satyr before following Nico in silence.

 

“There yer ‘re Will.” Hagrid greets, looking relieved. “New groups..” Hagrid begins, but I pay him no attention.

Could the Satyr have been telling the truth?

 

The night I didn’t sleep a blink.

“Are you alright?” Nico whispers.

“Fine,” I lie, turning around.

I want to tell Nico everything, but I don’t even know it’s true and I have no idea how he’d react.

“Did you have another nightmare?” I ask him.

After a moment he nods.

I know not to push it. It’s something about Nico I had come to expect. He has his secrets, and likes to keep to himself, and I respect that, but sometimes I can’t help but think of that picture.

“We should both try to sleep.” Nico suggests.

I nod, knowing there’s no chance of that happening.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nico POV**

To Kat’s dismay over the next few weeks we rarely left the Library. Most of our time was spent studying for the approaching exams, but I also noticed Will sneaking off to find his own books, and hiding them whenever I came near.

I can’t judge him though. We all have our secrets, some just darker than others.

Once exams were over I was pleasantly surprised by how easy they were, not nearly as surprised as I was that I managed to last a year without anyone finding out about me.

“We have to do something!” A voice I recognise as Harry hisses.

I pull Will, Kat and myself into the shadows. I know it’s wrong to spy on Harry, but he’s been hiding something.

They gives me a confused look, which I ignore.

“We can’t go down there!” Hermione exclaims.

“Dumbledore’s out of town and Snape knows how to get past Fluffy! If we don’t do something to stop him, he’ll give the Philosophers Stone to Voldemort!” Harry exclaims.

Kat raises her eyebrow at me, while Will continues gawking.

Voldemort? How is the man who killed Harry’s parents involved?

“Then let’s tell McGonagall.” Hermione suggests.

Harry is silent for a moment before agreeing.

So Snape is going after the stone tonight… I doubt McGonagall will be able to do much. I’ll have to go in and get the stone myself before those idiots get themselves killed.

Once they’re out of sight I pull us from the shadows.   
“WHAT WAS THAT!?” they yell together.

I sigh before turning to them. “The Philosaphers stone is a powerful object that was stolen from Grignotts, Fluffy is guarding it. The golden trio think that Snape is after it, personally I’m not as sure but someone definitely is. I’m not sure about the rest, but if Dumbledore’s gone then whoever is after it will take the opportunity to steal it, which cannot happen.”

I storm down the corridor to the third floor, ignoring Kat and Will yelling after me

“Alohamora!” I exclaim, making the door swing open.

Fluffy wags his tail expectantly.

I give him a quick petting, ignoring Kat and Will standing behind me.  
“We should tell a teacher.” Will tells me.

I sigh. “They already are and no good will come from it.”

“Then we’re going with you.” Kat says.

I turn to face her. “No way in Tartarus!”

I notice Will flinch at the word.

“You cannot go. If Fluffy’s just the first test, which I assume he is then it’s too dangerous.” I tell them, signalling for Fluffy to move aside, which he reluctantly does.

“Danger is my middle name.” Kat says before tearing the trap door open and jumping inside.

Oh Hades.

I jump after her, hoping I don’t fall to my untimely death.

Thankfully I come to a soft landing, but any happiness over that ends when I see the plant tendrils curling up Kat’s body.

“KAT!” I exclaim, fighting against the plant, only for it to pull tighter against me.

“AAAHHHHH!” I hear Will scream, falling next to me.

“That dog’s a menace.” Will mutters.

As always Will seems to glow in the dark (a fact we have yet to give up teasing him about) but the light emitting from him seems brighter than usual, pushing the plants away from him, allowing him to pull free.

What in Hades name just happened?

“LIGHT!” Kat exclaims.

We both pull out and wands and shout “LUMOS!”

The vines loosen their hold on us, cringing away.

We manage to pull away, joining Will in the stone hallway,

“I will never mock you for being a human torch again.” Kats puffs.

Once I had composed myself I turn to Kat. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING???”

She just rolls her grey eyes. “Don’t get your panties in a twist.” She smirks.

I think back to our first meeting when she uttered the same words.

“Let’s just go and if you get killed, it’s on you.” I grumble, storming down the corridor.

At the end of the passageway is a beautiful chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. 

“Do you think they’ll attack?” Will asks.

“Only one way to find out.” I say, ready to puff off my ring and attack.

As I walked into the chamber, the birds didn’t seem to even notice. “It seems safe…”

I attempt to open the door, but it’s locked.“Alohamora!”

I try again but the door still won’t budge.

“They’re keys.” Kat tells us.

I look up to the birds to see keys with wings, flittering around the room, before noticing the brooms lined up against the wall.

“Oh Hades no.” I mutter.

Kat smirks and takes one of the brooms, before passing the other to Will. “See, you do need us.”

I just glare at her as they mount their brooms and start flying toward the keys.

After a couple minutes of flying around the birds I was starting to get nervous.

“THAT ONE!” Kat exclaims, pointing to a blue winged key. “It looks more used.”

Kat shoots toward the key, catching it and throwing it toward me.

I don’t know much about Quidditch, but she would make a good seeker.

“The key looks used.” I tell them.

“Duh. I doubt we’re the first to ever use it.” Kat tells me.

“I mean recently. I think the thief is already here.” I explain.

We fall into silence. I jam the key through the lock, and to my relief it slides through easily.

I signal for them to come down, releasing the key back into the sky.

“That was so much fun!” Kat declares.

“It’s not meant to be fun.” I tell her, walking into the next chamber.

The next chamber was so dark the other didn’t seem to be able to see anything at all. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. 

As we stepped inside the chamber light up, revealing itself to the others.

“Chess?” Will questions.

“I think we have to play our way across the board.” I explain.

“Um, anyone know how to play chess?” Kat asks, clearly nervous.

I nod. I can’t quite remember learning it, but it was probably back in the 1940’s. There wasn’t exactly much to do back then. Not to mention I’ve always been good with battle strategy.

If only the others weren’t here, I would be able to just shadow travel across.

I walk up to one of the pieces. “We have to join you, right?”  
The chess piece nods.

“Will you’re the bishop. Kat you can be the pawn.” I tell them,

Kat gives a disgusted expression that oddly reminds me of Draco Malfoys permanent expression. “How dare you? I am far too young to be a porn star.”

I look at her in confusion, but Will attempts to bang his head against the wall.

I notice the chess pieces I had requested had moved aside, so that we can play.

We take over the positions and I begin shouting orders at them, causing the chess pieces to move at my will.

Thankfully I had managed to win the game without any of our pieces being destroyed.

“THAT WAS SO COOL!” Kat exclaims.

I enter the next room to see a gigantic troll, even larger than the last one I killed.

“HOLY SHITUKI MUSHROOMS!” Kat yells when she sees it.

The troll speeds toward us, waving its bat manically. I grin and easily slide under it’s legs before pulling off my ring, transforming it into a sword.

“AWESOME!” I hear Kat yells, , while Will just stares at me with an odd expression on his face.

I grip my sword, climbing up the troll’s body, dodging his futile attempts to kill me.

Once I reach it’s head a simply knock it over the head with my sword, falling to the ground with it.

I don’t know why I didn’t decapitate it like the last, probably for the same reason I never told them about the first troll.

“Wow.” Kat breathes, before yelling “YOU’RE SO BADASS!”

I roll my eyes and enter the next room.

As we steeped over the threshold, purple fire immediately appeared behind them us

At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped. "

Kat grabs a roll my paper next to three bottles, and started reading it out loud.

_“Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, another will transport the drinker_

_Back instead, two among our number hold only nettle wine, three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.”_

“I think Snape has been drinking too much of the wine.” Kat mutters.

“I’ve always been good with riddles.” Will murmurs, studying the paper intently. “Especially rhymes.”

After a minute of Will studying the paper and bottles. He grins

“This bottle!” he exclaims, pointing to the smallest bottle.

“There isn’t much.” I point out.

She bites her lip. “Only looks like enough for two.”

“Do you think Ron’ll be okay” I hear Hermione’s familiar voice asks.

“Go to that corner!” I hiss, staring at them in horror.

They do as they’re told and I surround them in enough shadows to hide them.

I take the small bottle and drink half, leaving only one sip.

I feel like ice is flowing through my veins (which isn’t very different than usual) and ran through the black fire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nico POV**

As I walk through the fire I see the mirror of Erised with Quirell waiting for me, the smile disappearing from his face when he sees me.

Of course. How did I not figure it out? I’ve been getting a bad sense from him all year!

“You’re not supposed to be here.” He hisses, turning as purple as his turban.

“Neither are you.” I say, holding my sword against his throat, pushing him against one of the walls.

“You don’t really expect to kill me with a sword? Like a filthy muggle.” He sneers.

I roll my eyes. “I promise I’m no muggle. So it’s been you this whole time? The Quidditch match? The troll? I should have known.”

He laughs, not seeming bothered by the sword. “A lovely story I promise, but I was hoping to tell it to someone else.”

“You useless scum!” I hiss. “How do I get the stone?”

“Nico? Quirrel?” A voice from the door asks.

I turn to see Harry pointing his wand at me.

Oh Hades.

“It’s not what It looks like!” I tell him.

“P-please H-h-harry.” The professor whimpers, returning to his charade. “H-he d-dragged m-m-me in h-here. H-he’s after the stone!”

I almost laugh. “Why would I want the stone?”

“So you can stay immortal!” Harry yells, his hand quivering.

Huh?  
“What are you talking about?” I ask, pushing my sword harder against Quirrel’s neck.

“I know you’re from the 1940’s! You can’t tell me it’s a coincidence!” he yells, making me feel like I’m about to be sick.

“H-how did you-“I stutter, sounding like the pathetic imbecilic I’m holding against a wall.

“Hermione, Ron, Will and I found a photo of you and you’re family.” He explains in a small voice, not lowering his wand.

I feel my heart shatter. Will knows?

“I promise you. I just want to destroy it. My past has nothing to do with the stone, and I want nothing less than to live any longer than I have to.” I tell him.

Before Harry could respond a cold laugh interrupts us. “If you old ladies are done bickering, I have a stone to steal.” Quirrel chuckles, before blasting me away from him.

"You!" Harry gasps.

Quirrell smiled. "Me." he says calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter.”

"But I thought -- Snape --- Nico”

"Severus?" Quirrell laughs. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? Nico as well. I must say, I wasn’t expecting your past, but it sure is helpful, not to mention entertaining. So useful to have these two swooping around like overgrown bats. Next to them, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

 "But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry exclaims.

How thick is he? If he’s going to ask this many questions every time he faces a bad guy he’ll be dead by the time he leaves Hogwarts.

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse, trying to save you.”

And Quirrel accused us of talking like old ladies.

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Of course, " said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... He needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... And what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight. You too, Di Angelo. Though I didn’t expect you, I’m nothing if not adaptable.”

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and myself. "You're both too nosy to live. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone. "

"You let the troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls --you must have seen what I did with the one in the chamber back there? I didn’t even have to fight it, just let me through. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off -- and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.”

I glare at him, attempting to use the shadows to bring my sword closer to me.

"Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... But he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back....” Quirrell mutters.

 "I saw you and Snape in the forest.” Harry blurts out.

He must be trying to distract him.

"Yes." Quirrel says idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me -- as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side.... "

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... But where is it?"

While Harry tried to distract him, the sword inched closer to me.

I barely pain any attention to their conversation, only the bits involving Voldemort. Harry was right, Voldemort is trying to use the stone to come back to life.

Once I’m out what am I going to do? I could use the shadows to hold down Quirrell, but I can’t reveal what I am. Just fighting probably wouldn’t work.

Finally the sword is within my reach. I use the shadows to drag it across my ropes.

How could the mirror help him find the stone?  The mirror reveals what you want more than anything else in the world… so if one were to want to get the stone before Quirrell before does it should show how to do that…

I move the sword toward his ropes, untying him instead. It’s his fight.

Harry looks at me, confusion etched on his features.

“Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it.... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me. "Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... Decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me.... "Quirrell's voice trailed away.

Harry’s face contorts into one of realization.

"I don't understand... Is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"  Quirrell mutters.

I notice Harry’s ropes suddenly uncoiling themselves. Thankfully Quirrell’s paying us no attention.

Quirrell wanders to the other side of the room, still muttering to himself about the mirror.

I move the sword toward myself, untying my own ropes.

Harry runs toward it, staring at his reflection for a minute before Quirrell notices him.

“What are you doing?!” Quirrell yells, pushing Harry against the wall. “WHAT DID YOU SEE???”

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. I -- I've won the house cup for Gryffindor.”

He’s lying. He saw his family in the mirror just like me. He must know where the stone is.

“He lies…. He lies…” the voice hisses.

"Tell me the truth! What did you just see?” Quirrel yells at Harry.

The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to him... Face-to-face... "

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... For this.... "

I watch as Quirrell reaches up and begins to unwrap his turban. Voldemort must be sharing his body somehow.

The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looks strangely small without it

I watch the scene unfold in fascination, abandoning my ropes to hide in the shadows.

Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. "Harry Potter... " it whispered. Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move. "See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour... I have form only when I can share another's body... But there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds.... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... You saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... And once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own.... Now... Why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

So the mirror somehow gave Harry the stone?

Harry stutters back In fear.

“Don’t be a fool.” Voldemort hisses. “Better save your own life and join me. Give us the stone and allow Quirrell to kill your friend over there.” Voldemort tells him, before noticing I’m gone. “WHERE IS HE? YOU FOOL! HOW DID HE LEAVE!?”

While they were distracted I appeared at an angle than neither of them could see me and attempt to hit Quirrell in the head with my sword, knowing it would suck Voldemorts soul right from his body, but they fling my sword away from me.

“HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY MASTER!?” Quirrell screams, throwing me across the room into a wall, almost knocking me out from the strain.

Harry attempt to take the opportunity to run towards the fire. Quirrell’s runs after him, following his master’s orders. When Quirrell tries to grab him, Quirrell’s skin begins to burn.

 "Master, I cannot hold him -- my hands -- my hands!

“Then kill him, fool, and be done!”

Harry grabs onto Quirrell, causing him to scream out in pain. Quirrell begins to incinerate, in a way that oddly reminds me of the wicked witch of the west melting.

Soon nothing is left of Quirrell but dust and Harry has passed out.

Not long after that, I myself pass out from the strain.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nico POV**

“WAKEY WAKEY NICKY!” Kat yells in my ear.

I wake up to the all too familiar smell of the hospital wing, with Kat sitting at my side grinning.

“About time you woke up.” She sighs, impatiently. “It’s almost been a day.”  
“W-wat happened?” I ask, sitting up.

“Quildimort’s gone. Harry killed him or something, apparently Voldemort’s still not entirely dead though.” Kat explains.

Quildimort? Most people are too afraid to even say Voldemort yet alone mock him.

“No more talk of that.” Madam Pomfrey tells Kat, shooing her away. “He needs his rest.”  
“Apparently I just had a whole day of it.” I point out. “What I need is to find out what happened.” _And to leave._ I think, knowing saying that would be useless.

“What happened to the stone?” I ask, making her sigh. “It has been destroyed.”

I nod. Father will be disappointed I was not the one to do it, but destroyed is destroyed.

“What happened after we separate?” I ask Kat, who had yet to leave.

“Will and I got Ron out of the chess board then met up with Hermione, had to explain it all to her.” She shrugs.

“That’s enough, Miss Williams.” She tells Kat, with a glare. “Take your medicine and rest.” She tells me, forcing a vile of potion down my throat, causing me to once again pass out.

 

While in the infirmary Madam Pomfrey rarely let anyone visit, with the exception of Dumbledore who explained the situation to me. It was not until I had returned to my dorm room that I saw Will again. “There you are!” he exclaims, pulling me into a hug.

He doesn’t hate me? But Harry said he knew? He had been lying to me this whole time, thinking I was after the stone.   
“Why didn’t you tell me about the picture?” I ask, pulling away.

Will freezes. “Oh uh that.”

“Yeah that. I thought we were friend, if you truly believed I wasn’t some vampire you would have just asked!” I exclaim.

“I wanted to!” he promises. “But Harry, Ron and Hermione made me promise not to! And you didn’t exactly tell me everything either!” he points out.

I glare at him “Why should I? the casino is none of your damn business, but that photo is completely mine!” I yell. After a minute of awkward silence I croak out. “Do you still have it?”  
He turns to me. “No, I think it’s still in the book.”

I nod. “I’ll explain It to all of you when Harry wakes up.” I tell him, before moving to storm out.

“Wait-“ he begs.

I turn to glare at him

He gulps. “Kat found out too. After we separated Hermione told her.”

I close my eyes. This is such a mess. I won’t be able to come back next year, it was fun while it lasted.

I nod before leaving.

 

A few days later Madam Pomfrey finally let us all visit.   
“You all better be listening because I will only tell you this once.” I tell them, before performing a silencing charm on the room.

They stare at me awkwardly, with the exception of Kat who just perks up as if I’m about to tell her  a bedtime story.

“I was born In Italy in 1934 before moving to America. That is all I know about my childhood, except that somehow my mother was killed when I was ten years old.”

They gape at me.

“My father removed our memories and threw us into a place called the Lotus Casin-“  
“Like the Lotus islands?” Hermione asks, looking fascinated.

I glare at her before continuing. “It felt like we were there for two weeks. Someone then came and fetched us from the Casino telling us that we’re orphans and sent us to a boarding school. A few months later we discovered that we were not in that casino for two weeks, but seventy years.”

They gasp. “But wouldn’t you notice the difference?” Harry asks.

“I had no memory, but the spell he used made it so I didn’t even realize that. I was completely oblivious.”

They give me sad looks.

“Before I realized the truth my sister was killed.” I tell them, holding back the tears at the memory.

There was an awkward silence. Will looked like he wanted to hug me, but decided against it.

“I have yet to regain my memories.” I croak out.

“That’s horrible.” Hermione mutters.

“What about your father?” Kat asks. “You said you stayed with him. Why didn’t he help, and how is he still alive.”  
“My father is complicated.” I say vaguely. “But he refuses to tell me anything of my old life.”

“That is all I have to say on the topic.” I say finally. “I hope you are all finished coming up with conspiracy theories.” I glare, before leaving.

“NICO WAIT!” Will yells after me.   
“What do you want?” I hiss.

“I’m sorry. I do trust you, really.” He swears.

He did say he wanted to tell me, and how can I blame him? I would think the worst of me as well. I should forgive him, children of Hades can’t hold grudges.

“Fine.” I tell him “You’re forgiven, but stop hiding things from me.”

He avoids eye contact at that. “I will never keep anything about you from you.”

I notice the difference in that, but decide against pointing it out. I have plenty of my own secrets.

“HEY GUYS!” Kat yells, running up to me and giving me a hug, which I pull away from.

“Firstly what you went through was horrible. Secondly I need to educate you on the last seventy years, my dear Capsicle.” Kat tells me, grinning at the name (which I do not understand)

Should I tell them my plans to not return next year? Why can’t I return? Apart from the obvious chance of death in the upcoming war, everything actually ended pretty well. Apart from Hermione possibly researching Greek mythology more from the Lotus Islands, they don’t know anything too horrible.

“Fine.” I reluctantly agree.

They both cheer. “Excellent. I assume you’re both going back to America for the holidays?”

“Yea, I’m going to a summer camp.” Will tell us.

A summer camp? Are things with his Mom that bad?  
“Oh well I’ll have to sneak the movies in next year. “ Kat sighs, as we walk back to the common room.

The year ended quickly. Before I could blink it was the end of year feast, the hall decorated in Slytherin colours, a fact most people did not seem that upset with.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin.” Dumblebore says "However, recent events must be taken into account. "

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem." said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... "Firstly fifty points to Ms Katerina Williams for incredible flying skills and bravery. Secondly 50 points to Mr William Solace for problem solving and logic. Thirdly 60 points to Mr Di Angelo for bravery of many kinds, and an excellent game of chess.”

The Hufflepuff’s cheer. We’re still not winning, but apparently gaining 150 points made everyone happy. I personally, though complimented find giving me points for breaking the rules ridiculous, then again I feel that way about the point system in general.

“50 points to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." The Gryffindor’s cheered.

"At last there was silence again." And to Miss Hermione Granger. For the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty point. Thirdly to Harry Potter, I award 60 points.

There is a hushed silence over the hall. Gryffindor and Slytherin are tied.

There are all kinds of courage" says Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.

I agree that Neville deserves points, but it’s obvious he just wants Gryffindor to win. What about the Slytherin’s that worked hard all year for this?

The hall erupts into cheers from the Gryffindors and Huffelpuffs and boos from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

I can’t blame them. The idea of Ravenclaw getting the lowest marks is ridiculous. I notice Lou Ellen’s hair turning red.

I just shrug and lean back in my chair, giving a small clap.

"We need a little change of decoration.” Dumbledore declares before clapping his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. 

I sigh and my thoughts turn to my summer. What am I going to do? I’ll have to stay with Father until the war begins, he still needs convincing to join the Demigods against Kronos. Perhaps I’ll even be able to regain my memories.

Will gives me a small smile, which I return.

 

To our surprise we all passed our exams , though I got horrific marks in Herbology and History of Magic my other marks more than made up for it. on our exams. Suddenly, my trunk was packed and notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays (like I need it)

Hagrid was there to take us all down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake (which once again almost killed us all) and they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; staring out the window in silence, not looking forward to the holidays in the slightest, pulling off my wizard robes and putting on my skull shirt and aviator jacket, pulling before onto platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

“MoJo’s going be going for a lot of long journeys this summer.” Kat chuckles. “That was my not so subtle hint at owling me every day.” She says before pulling us both into hugs.

Unless that owl plans on flying into the underworld that does not sound likely.

“Ms Hannigan’s waiting.” She says pointing to an impatient looking woman with frizzy brown hair and claw scars on her face.

He both wave her goodbye.

“You going to the airport?” Will asks me.

“Nope.”

“Right, you’re afraid of flying.” He remembers. “I hope I see you around these holidays.” He tells me before walking off.

Doubtful.

Once I left the station I found a nice shadowey area and shadow travelled down to the underworld. This is going to be a long summer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Will (POV)**

Ever since the Satyr told me that I’m a demigod (though I didn’t believe it at first) I have been researching Greek mythology. After a couple weeks I had finally accepted that it may be true, I mean how many wizards glow in the dark?

I decided I needed more answers, so one afternoon I pulled together all my courage and made my way back into the Forbidden Forest to find the Satyr, after a couple close calls with angry centaurs I found him and he told me about Camp Half-Blood and how to get there.

The rest of the year I barely had any time to think about my father with all the drama with the stone and Nico’s past.

I shouldn’t have listened to the trio. Nico deserved to know.

I took a plane to NYC.

The Satyr had contacted another Satyr from camp. So when I got off my flight there is a short middle aged man wearing PE clothes with a whistle, and a baseball bat, holding a sign with my name in ancient Greek.

I follow him to his strawberry van. If getting a ride from a middle aged stranger in a white van wasn’t bad enough, he spent the entire way to camp singing songs about killing people and waving his bat as pedestrians.

“What did Felix tell you about us?” Coach Hedge asks me.

“A bit. I know all about the gods and he mentioned a war?” I ask.

He nods gruffly. “Yea, Kronos is back. They can tell you all about that at camp. Sadly us Satyrs have to pick up rug rats like yourself rather than actually fighting.” Hedge grumbles, waving his bat at the car next to us as if it was full of monsters.

After a long ride to camp, where I quickly learnt that I had found the most mentally unstable Satyr in existence I finally arrived.

As it was after dark when I arrived I was acting as my own torch as I made my way past the dragon (Hagrid would love it) and found a group of kids gathered around a camp fire talking in hushed voices, several of these kids were also glowing.

They all freeze when they see me before one of the glowing boys hug me.

“ANOTHER BROTHER!” He yells. “I’m Lee.”

I had almost forgotten I would have siblings here. I have never had any real siblings before. I have Kate and Jack, but we’re not very close.

“Are you sure we’re brothers?”  
“Dude you glow in the dark and are practically my twin. You can’t technically join our cabin until you’re claimed but who are we kidding.” The tall blonde boy with identical sky blue eyes tells me.

“Another damn glow stick.” A large muscular girl mutters, sharpening her spear.

“What’s your name kid?” A blonde girl asks.

“Will.” I answer shyly.

They introduce to most of the campers and being brought to the Hermes cabin where I’ll be staying until I’m officially claimed where I met the Stoll Brothers, who I quickly decided to never introduce to the Weasley twins.

The next morning I almost walked straight into a familiar looking blue haired girl.

“PUFFIN!” She exclaims, pulling me into a hug.

It was Lou Ellen the Ravenclaw girl. “You’re a demigod?”

She rolls her eyes. “Godess of magic, duh. Most of us go to magic school.”

Oh, that makes sense.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize you’re a son Apollo. It’s damn obvious.” She sighs.

After that Lou Ellen rarely left my side. Over the next few weeks I spent all my time in the infirmary, hanging out with my brothers and Lou, and avoiding being around when idiots (*cough* Stolls and Percy *cough*) take “fire at will!” too seriously. I also sent several letters to Kat, being as vague as possible, and being sure to hide MoJo from the Athena children. If they found MoJo Kat would never get him back.

Eventually it was time for the final battle. I got dressed in my golden armour, trying to fight off the nerves. Why can’t I just have a normal summer? The school year was weird enough.

Somehow in my few weeks I had become the head medic, being apparently talented at healing magic.

The battle raged on and I spent most of my time healing the injured and dealing with the mourning campers.

Within the first day Lee and Michael both died. I’m heartbroken, but I can’t mourn now. I can’t let anyone else die because I’m distracted.

With Lee and Michael gone as the oldest I was made the head of the Apollo cabin.

On the third day, hope of winning was almost all lost, but when armies of the dead started rising the tables seemed to chance. All because of the boy in black armour with a skeleton mask, they called him the child of Hades. I didn’t get a good look at him, as I had to tend to an injured Athena child.

I had heard a few whispers about the son of hades, apparently he’s no to be trusted. Most of the campers were sure that he’d side with Kronos.

A few hours after Hades had arrived our chances were looking much better, with the Hades boy controlling the shadows into blades, attacking any monster that came near, making the earth swallow monsters whole, and fighting and sword skills that could rival even Percy’s.

I rush over, using my bow to shoot any monster in my way to reach a Hermes child whit a sword through his stomach.

As I’m treating his wound I notice the son of Hades next to me, pulling up the earth to hit one of the rival demigods in the nuts, and killing any monster that came near me.

“Thanks.” I mutter, pulling off my helmet so I can have a better look at the wound.

I turn to see the child of Hades staring at me, not paying any attention the monster, coming at him from behind.

I take out my bow and shoot it right in the leg, turning it to dust.

The child of Hades pulls of his mask, revealing familiar pale features and messy black hair. “Will.”  
“NICO?!?!” I yell.

He slashes one of the monsters across it’s chest. “Talk later.”

I nod, returning my attention to the child of Hermes.

Nico’s a demigod? He swears “Oh my Hades.” And has a habit of mysteriously disappearing into the shadows… I am an idiot.

Once the battle was over I tried to find Nico, but he had disappeared with Percy. Great.

I return to treating the campers, loading them into the strawberry vans. I’ll have to find him later.

**Nico (POV)**

After a horrific journey on the hippocampus (or as I like to call them the evil rainbow horse fish) we arrive at camp just in time to see Rachel become the new oracle and spit out the next great prophecy (great!) and to see Will’s dad (I’ll never get used to that.)

Everyone was acting oddly friendly, patting me on the back and complimenting me on my fighting. But I didn’t see Will.

That night at dinner I sat by Chiron and Mr D, expecting to be yelled at to leave any second. After dinner I made my way to the infirmary where Will was sitting, still healing campers.

“Hey Will.” I greet nervously. This is it. He knows that I am, he’ll hate me now.

“Hey Neeks. Can you pass me some Necter?” He says casually.

I freeze, before handing it to him.

“Are you injured?” Will asks me, studying me.

“Not a scratch.” I tell him, nervously.

He turns to stare at me. “You were fighting on the front lines and faced off against Kronos himself.”  
I smirk “No one could get close enough.”

He rolls his eyes. “So you’re half god.”  
“So are you.” I say.

“Wow. This is awesome.” Will declares, shocking me.

“You don’t hate me?” I mutter.

“Why would I hate you? You’re Nico, my insane and occasionally violent best friend.”

I smile. “You sure you don’t have been confused with Kat?”  
He chuckles. “She’s more than occasionally violent. Are we sure she’s not a child of Ares?”

I laugh, looking at the now passed out child of Ares with a spear through their leg.

“So we’re alright?”

“We’re more than alright. I don’t have to hide anything from you!” he exclaims, grinning. “I would hug you but I have Ares kid blood all over my hands.”

“That sentence would sound very different coming from my mouth.” I say, making him laugh.

 

 

The next day I join Will and Lou Ellen at breakfast, gaining confused looks from all the others campers.

“Hey Death Boy.” Lou Ellen greets. “I see you two finally figured each other out.”

“YOU KNEW?!?!” Will exclaims, momentarily stopping his favourite habit of piling food onto my plate.

“He practically has child of Hades written on his forehead.” She shrugs, playing with her orange hair (that perfectly matched her camp half-blood shirt)

“That and I you saw me around camp before.” I point out, taking a bite of my pancakes.

She smirks. “I sure did Mythomagic boy.”

I feel myself blushing. “Don’t you dare!”

Will laughs. “You played mythomagic?”

“A little.” I say, making Lou roll her eyes.

Thankfully before she could humiliate me anymore a familiar fluffy owl passes out in my pancakes.

“Mojo!?” I exclaim, pulling the letter from between his claws.

The children of Athena are by our table in a second, picking up the now sticky owl.

“Awww.” They coo. “What happened to him? And why was he awake?”

“Or carrying a letter?” Annabeth asks in a sharp voice.

 “Oh by the way Kat’s been trying to contact you.” Will says, slowly moving away from the Athena children.

“Oh Hades.” I mutter. I spent my holidays in the underworld, meaning no owls.

I look over to Annabeth who was now giving me a sharp glare.

“It’s a method of communication. Like messenger pigeons.” I explain, making the vein in Annabeth’s neck almost burst.

“PIGEONS? OWLS ARE BEAUTIFUL AND INTELLIGENT CREATURES!”

“Which is how they find everyone to deliver their mail.” Lou says, smirking at me.

“My friend from school has been trying to reach me with her pet one.” I explain.

“Isn’t your school in Scotland?” Percy points out helpfully from Annabeth’s side.

The children on Athena turn red.

“School’s out at the moment!” Will tells them.

“She lives in London.” Lou adds, being ever so helpful.

I glare at her, before taking my letter and running.

Monsters I can deal with, but children of Athena when it comes to owls? Terrifying.

I open the letter to see Kat’s familiar messy writing.

_Dear the soon to be murdered Nico Di Angelo._

_NICO WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS DI ANGELO! WHY HAVEN’T YOU BEEN ANSWERING MY LETTERS?!?! Poor Mojo Is exhausted! He looks like he literally went to hell and back._

_If you are alive (which won’t be for much longer if I do see you again) I’m going to fill you in on my holidays._

_Homework._

_Foster siblings_

_Messing with Ms Hannigan_

_Learning more TV references_

_Homework_

_Buying more sassy shirts_

_That is all since I have has an incredibly boring holiday. I’ll be in Diagon Alley on the 27 th of August. I hope you and that idiot Will can join me, but considering you’ll be in America (or hell) I doubt it will happen._

_Yours’s sincerely_

_Your royally pissed best friend Katerina Williams._

Will reads over my shoulder, laughing. “She’s been like that all summer.”

“Didn’t you reply either?” I ask.

“I have, but apparently I’ve been as vague and mysterious as the Riddler.” He tells me.

I give him a confused look before pulling parchment and quill from my bag and began writing.

 

_Dear Kat (who I know is in too bad a mood to even consider referring to as Katerina)_

_I have been indisposed all summer, at me fathers which has many anti owls wards and if MoJo were to find me he would likely to be eaten, so it would not be for the best._

_I am currently at summer camp with Will. I doubt I’d be able to join you at Diagon Alley._

_My summer has mainly been uneventful. I spent most of it hiding from my Step-Mother or once again being transfigured into a dandelion by said evil step mother, or working on homework._

_On a brighter note I spent lots of time with my family’s Cerberus and hell hounds, amongst other creatures. One of the few things that I feel I should tell you is that I have regained some memories from my past, and I must say your references and wardrobe make even less sense to me now._

_I will tell you the rest when we return to Hogwarts. You should also know I will have to send this by muggle mail as several of the campers are unlikely to let MoJo fly it back, but I will try._

_Nico (I will never tell you my middle name) Di Angelo._

Once I had Will check over my letter for spelling errors I go back to the Athena campers who were now smothering MoJo in cuddles.   
“Can I please have MoJo back? I need to send my reply.” I tell them.

They turn to glare at me. “Not a chance in Erebos.” One of them answers.

I roll my eyes. “How about I send him and my letter by mug- mortal mail?”

“Is that parchment?” one of them asks, pointing to my letter.

“Perhaps.” I answer.

“May I see it?” Another asks.

“If you return MoJo to me. I’ll also give you a fresh roll of parchment and quill.” I say, pulling the items from my bag.

They look thoughtful for a moment before agreeing. “Fine, but in the morning.” Annabeth agrees.

“Where did you get parchment and Quill?” Malcolm asks.

“We use them at school.” Will explains.

They study us curiously before taking MoJo in their arms and returning him to their cabin.

“Wait. Here are some owl treats.” I say, before pulling out a small bag of owl treats Kat had given me.

They study me, happily taking the treats.

I spent the next couple weeks of the holiday attending to burial ceremonies and building my cabin. People had stopped complimenting me or paying me any attention except to mock me for being a freak, and wondering why I’m still here.

It was alright, I had Will, and to a lesser extent Lou Ellen, but a week before summer ended Will left to try and spend time with his Mom.

Not long after that I realized there was no reason for me to stay, they don’t want me here and it’s not a good idea for me to stay so close to Percy and Annabeth. I need to move on.

I shadow travel to Diagon Alley to get my supplies before going to the underworld for the rest of my holidays.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Kat POV**

I get up from the couch where I had been re-watching Avengers, to answer the door.

“IF IT’S THE COPS MY FOSTER MUM SHOULD BE PASSED OUT IN THE PARK DOWN THE ROAD!” I yell, before opening to door to see a confused looking mailman.

“You’re not a cop.” I answer. “Or her usual drug dealer.” I add, before noticing the cage in his hand. “MOJO!” I exclaim, taking the cage from him.

“You need to sign this, and possibly get a new foster mother.” The man tells me.

“Did the dumbass send a letter as well?” I ask, signing the form.

“Yep.” He says, handing me the letter.

“Thankyou. And can you do we favour and drive by the park through the big puddle and splash my foster mum?” I ask, making him raise his eyebrows.

“I guess.” He agrees.

I smirk at him, before slamming the door.

I read through Nico’s letter. That son of a bitch is lucky he got my owl back or there would have been hell to pay. And he better explain the memory thing better on the train.

“Hey Kat.” Alex greets.

Alex and I have known each other since we were put in the same foster family when we were kids. Ever since then I’ve gone out of my way to always be in the same home as her.

Alex, though is like my sister looks nothing like me. She’s two years younger than me Indian girl with long black hair and shocking green eyes. The only thing we have in common is our matching mischievous expressions that can easily be recognised us as trouble makers.

“The emo kid sent back MoJo?” she asks.

I nod. “Nicky sent her by muggle mail, honestly what kind of a pureblood is he?”

I had told Alex about being a witch as soon as I got my letter. Since then I have been subjected to every witch joke in the world.

“Hi sweetie.” She coos, scratching MoJo’s fluffy head.

The door swung open to reveal a soaking wet Ms Hannigan, with a bottle of whiskey under her arm

She pulls out a fresh cigarette, taking a drag before noticing MoJo.

“What is that bloody pigeon doing here?” she asks, glaring at him.

“He lives here. And you’re even drunker than I though if you think this is a pigeon.” I sigh.

“Why are you all wet?” Alex asks innocently.

Ms Hannigan sneers. “Some asshole splashed me.”  
I burst into laughter. I didn’t think he’d actually do it.

“Though this is hilarious, I need to go shopping.” I say, pausing the movie.

“You better not be using any of my money, you little brat.” She sneers, pouring herself a drink.

“You mean the money the government gives you to take care of US?” I ask innocently.

“Stop being a smart ass, kid.” She growls.

“I’M GOING WITH YOU!” Alex declares.

“But of course.” I agree, smiling at her.

I walk into the room I share with Alex and two other kids, throwing on my new shirt.

_I’m with muggle_ _à_

I grin at my new shirt, before throwing on my leather jacket.

I look in the mirror, smiling at my long white blonde braid and flawless skin. Excellent.

Alex glares at my shirt. “Don’t mock me.” Before changing hers into the shirt I gave her for Christmas.

_ß I’m with ~~witch~~ bitch_

I glare at her adjustment, before grabbing out my wizarding money, wand and key.

“Let’s go!” Alex cheers excitedly.

 

When we arrive at Diagon Alley Alex is practically bouncing. “THIS IS SO COOL!”

“You’re being so subtle about being a muggle.” I mutter.

“Your shirt isn’t helping!” she pouts.

I pout, before dragging her to Gringotts.

“IS THAT AN ELF?!?!” she yells when she sees them.

The goblins all turn to glare at her.

“Goblin!” I hiss. “And don’t be rude.”

I bow. “I apologize for my sister’s rudeness. She’s a muggle.”

She rolls her eyes at that, and the goblin just grunts.

“Can I please visit my student aid vault?” I ask, handing him the key.

He nods before leading me to the rollercoaster.

I grin at Alex who was beginning to look a bit pale.

“This gentleman will be riding with you.” He says, signalling to a scruffy looking man with scars across his face.

“Nice to meet you.” I greet, putting out my hand.

He gives me a kind smile, shaking my hand. “Remus Lupin.”

“Kat Williams.”  
“Alex Jones.” Alex says, shaking his hand as well.

He raises his eyebrow at our shirts, but doesn’t comment.

He hop into the cart, before being rocketed forward at an incredible speed.

“Can you go slower?” Alex wheezes.

“One speed only.” The goblin replies.   
“Can you go faster?” I ask with a grin.

He gives me an evil grin before pushing the accelerator.

When the cart stops I’m grinning. “CAN WE GO AGAIN???”

“Once Mr Lupin has collected his money.” The goblin grunts.  
Mr Lupin looks as though he’s about to vomit.

Once Lupin had returned with a few coins, he sighs and re-joins us in the cart.

“Could we perhaps go slower this time?” Lupin asks, still looking a bit green.

Alex nods in agreement.

“One speed only.” He grunts before taking off even faster than before.

 

Once I had my money I say goodbye to Mr Lupin and head out of the bank, noticing a herd a red hair.

“And my dear is the Weasely family.” I explain, before signalling to the Weasley twins and counting down from three.

We jump onto their backs , turning around to grin at them. “Hello!”

They let out identical girlish shrieks. “WHO ARE YOU?!” The other twin yells at Alex.

“My foster sister.” I explain, grinning at my sister.

“KITTY!” They yell together.

“NOW GIDDY UP HORSY!” I exclaim, kicking the twin in his back.   
“OW!”

“You alright, Fred?” George questions.

“Just fine.” He chuckles, pushing me off his back, while George does the same with Alex.

They start laughing when they see our shirts.

“COOL! A MUGGLE!” They exclaim together, noticing our shirts.

A red headed man who could only be their father turns to us. “A muggle? How fascinating!”

“Now, tell me. Why does my hand warmer keep malfunctioning?” He asks.

Alex gives me a look of confusion. “The what?”

“The device that came with a picture of toast. Whenever I put my hands in it they burn.”

We burst into fits of laughter. “I think you mean the toaster.” Alex chuckles.

He looks confused.

“It’s makes bread into toast, not warm hands.” I explain.

“Ah! How interesting.”

Before he could ask us any more questions, a red haired woman, several red haired children and Harry walk up to us.

“Now Arthur, I’m sure these dears don’t wish to answer your silly questions.” The woman tells him.

“We don’t mind.” Alex tells him. “I’m Alex by the way.”

“Lovely to meet you, dear. I’m Molly Weasley.” The woman tells her.

“Kat?” Harry questions, noticing me.

“That’s my name, porcupine head.” I say with a grin.

He pats down his hair. “It’s good to see you. Where’s Nico and Will?”

“Still back in bloody America.” I grumble.

“Ah. Nico didn’t return any of my letters over the summer.” He tells me.

“Apparently his Father’s place has anti owl wards or something.” I shrug.

“His father!?” Ron exclaims. “Why is he staying with that git?”

“Apparently he’s staying at the same summer camp as Will now.” I say, wholeheartedly agreeing.

This father sounds like royal scum (though the monsters are kind of cool)

“As much fun as it was catching up with you guys, I have supplies to get and a muggle to tour.” I say, putting my arm over Alex’s shoulder.

“BYE KITTY KAT!” Fred and George exclaim together.”

I blow them a kiss before dragging Alex into the Apothecary.

 

Once all of my shopping had been done (including those horrific Lockhart books) I drag Alex to Quality Quidditch supplies.

“I WANT TO SEE THE NEW NIMBUS!” I yell in Alex’s ear.

“Wow Annie! I get that your spend half your life cleaning for Miss Hannigan, but being this excited over a broom is too far.” She mocks.

I roll my eyes at her and drag her into the shop.

After five minutes Alex announcing that brooms are boring, and disappears off to the icecream store.

I’m going to try out for Quidditch this year, but I’d be lucky if I can afford a clean sweep yet alone a Nimbus.

“It’s quite a nice broom isn’t it?” A woman’s voice says from behind me.

I turn to see a pale woman with white blonde hair, beautiful features and expensive robes.

“It’s amazing.” I breathe, returning my attention to the broom.

“I’ve never really followed Quidditch, but my husband and son rather enjoy it.” She tells me.

“My sister saw the brooms and declared that brooms are boring before wandering off to get ice-cream.” I chuckle.

She gives me a small smile. “Are you going to buy one?”   
“I wish.” I sigh. “I can’t afford it.”

A small frown appears on her features. “That’s a shame. My son has requested I buy seven, honestly.”

I chuckle. “Seven? Is he starting his own team?”

“Actually he’s trying out for the Slytherin team.” The woman tells me.

“Ah. I’m not in Slytherin so there goes my chances of getting one.” I tell her.

A deeper frown appears on her face. “What house are you?”

“Huffelpuff, the huffiest and puffiest of all houses.” I smile.

I notice her holding back at scowl. “Oh. Were your parents in Hufflepuff?”

“Nah. I’m a muggleborn, and an orphan.” I answer.

Her face contorts into a sneer, which she quickly hides.

“HEY WITCH BITCH! I GOT YOU AN ICECREAM!” Alex yells.

I laugh. “That’s my foster sister Alex. She’s a muggle.” I explain.

 The woman seems to finally notice my shirt. “I won’t keep you. What was your name?” she asks.

“Katerina, Katerina Williams. I answer.

“I’m Narcissa Malfoy.” She says.

Blonde and spoiled brat son. Should have known.

“Ah. I should have guessed.” I mutter. “I know your son.”

“Are you friends?” she asks.

I snort. “Far from.”

“HURRY UP OR I’LL SHOVE IT IN THIS BLONDE GITS FACE!” Alex yells.

I look over to see Draco sneering at her.

“Speaking of your lovely son.” I say to Mama Malfoy, before storming over to Draco.

“HEY FERRET FACE!” I yell. “I see you met my sister.”

He raises his eyebrows at the sister before returning to a sneer. “Of course. This thing is related to you.”

“Not by blood, but you know what I always say. Blood doesn’t matter.” I tell him, taking my ice-cream and shoving it in his face.

“Nice seeing you, Malfoy.” I say to him before turning to his mother who had appeared at his side. “And nice meeting you, Mama Malfoy.”

“Come on, Alex. I think I have everything checked off my to do list.” I saw, smirking at the ice-cream dripping off Draco’s face.

“You little mud-“

“Uh uh uh. You don’t want to swear in front of your mummy.” I tell him before walking away.

  
 

The day before school returns my morning supernatural (where they were once again trying to kill demon worshipping witches…) is interrupted when I hear owls screeching at the door.

“What is that sound?” Miss Hannigan groans, waking up from her early morning hangover.

She opens to door to reveal ten owls all holding up a large package.

She let out a horrified scream and runs to her room.

I grin and open the door some more for the owls.

“Hey there, do you have something for me?” I ask, taking out some of MoJo’s owl treats to feed to them.

I take the parcel from their claws, bringing it over to the table.

“What’s all the bloody noise?” Jenna (another one of my foster sisters) mutters.

“Another recurring nightmare for Miss Hannigan.” I grin.

“Did that friend of yours train more owls to prank her?” Jenna asks, pouring herself some coffee.

Jenna is the oldest of my foster sisters at fifteen. I never told her about my magic, that’s just between me and Alex.

“Dude, what’s with the parcel?” Alex asks, walking into the room.

“My dear Watson, I believe I have been sent main.” I tell her, noticing a note.

_Happy late birthday_

What are they talking about? My birthday’s in two months. Or at least the day I was found. I don’t know my real birthday.

I rip open the paper to see a beautifully crafted broom.

“HOLY MERLIN’S UNDERPANTS!” I scream “IT’S A NIMBUS 20001!!!’

Jenna looks at me as if I just declared that I was going to build Miss Hannigan a shrine.

Alex attempts to bang her head on the table. “You’re” BANG! “Bloody” BANG! “Obsessed”

I take the Nimbus from the wrapping. It’s so beautiful, but who would have sent me something so expensive?


End file.
